Mau Começo, Final Feliz
by belle-black-potter
Summary: ALELUIA, POSTEI!Digam q vcs não desistiram da minha fic, por favor!
1. Apresentaçaõ e Prólogo

N/A: Bom, como eu já disse no resumo, essa é a minha primeira L/T, por tanto não fiquem bravos se sair uma grande porcaria! Saibam que não foi nada planejado, eu apenas fui dormir um dia e comecei a ter idéias. Eu não tenho todos os capítulos prontos, então talvez demore um pouquinho pra postar. Mas nunca pensem que eu desisti, porque se isso vier a acontecer, eu aviso. Eu imploro de joelhos, quem ler esse troço, COMENTE!!!! Pode ser pra criticar pra elogiar, tanto faz, só comentem, por favor! Só pra eu Ter o gostinho de saber que alguém pelo menos leu, hehe=]! Isso ai em baixo é somente o prólogo, por isso é que é curtinho, o capitulo 1 vem logo depois! E já vou avisando: A Camille é em homenagem a uma amiga minha...embora ela não saiba...  
  
Prólogo  
  
- Então eu pensei que talvez você estivesse interessada em me acompanhar até Hogsmead no próximo fim de semana...- dizia Sirius Black, com seu sorriso mais galanteador. Ele tinha plena consciência de que nenhuma menina jamais havia resistido àquele sorriso até aquele dia. E a jovem alta na a sua frente, de cabelos castanho claro ondulados também. Até aquele dia.  
Camille Warren sorria também, mais para si própria do que para o belo garoto a sua frente. "Só nos seus sonhos, Black", pensou. "Você vai ver que eu não sou nem um pouco parecida com as suas outras 'amiguinhas'. Aproximou-se então perigosamente de Sirius e, com um sorriso para lá de insinuante, desviou o rosto quando seus lábios estavam a milímetros dos dele, sussurrando em seu ouvido: - Nem no meu pior pesadelo eu sairia com você, Black.  
E se afastou tão depressa em direção ao dormitório feminino (coisa de que certamente se arrependeu depois) que nem pôde apreciar a expressão atônita e ao mesmo tempo horrorizada de Sirius, que ficou parado feito um idiota no meio do salão comunal. 


	2. Conversas ou Discussões?

N/A: Bom, eu estou postando no mesmo dia que postei o prólogo então não dá pra responder nenhum possível comentário. Os dois primeiros capítulos são apenas conversas dos Marotos e da Lily e da amigas dela, o que pode ser meio "tediante". Mas é necessário pra começar a história. Não se preocupem porque logo logo vem mais "ação"! =] E como eu ainda não terminei o capítulo 3, talvez demore um pouquinho pra postar...Já vou avisando que não posto com intervalos de menos de uma semana (pra deixar vocês bem curiosos, hehe). COMENTEM!!  
  
Sirius jogou-se derrotado em sua cama de dossel, tentando ignorar as risadas (gargalhadas, melhor dizendo) incessantes de Tiago Potter na cama ao lado.  
  
Ele simplesmente não entendia. Nunca, jamais, uma garota havia resistido a uma investida sua, quanto mais negado um convite para sair. E a Warren parecera sempre tão afim dele... Por que dissera não?  
  
Mas o que mais o incomodava era o modo como ela o havia olhado. Um olhar de completo deboche. Olhou-o como se fosse lixo. Ou melhor, uma daquelas piadas extremamente sem graça, as quais nem vale a pena dar atenção.  
  
Sirius definitivamente não sabia como lidar com uma situação daquelas. Nuca tinha experimentado algo do gênero. E, com certeza, estava detestando a experiência. Diferentemente de Tiago, que simplesmente não conseguia parar de rir da expressão besta do amigo.  
  
- Não, eu juro que eu daria qualquer coisa, até a minha vassoura, só pra ter visto a sua cara quando a Warren te deu o fora! – ele consegui dizer entre uma gargalhada e outra.  
  
- Haha, muito engraçado Pontas!- Sirius olhou irritado para o amigo- Mas saiba que não tem graça nenhuma!  
  
- Foi mal, Almofadinhas, mas é que você definitivamente não estava preparado pra isso!- Tiago mal podia conter o riso, mas sabia que se não o fizesse, o outro ficaria realmente muito bravo.  
  
E, além do mais, ele sabia como Sirius devia estar se sentindo, já que ele não se sentia de outro jeito desde o quinto ano. "Maldito seja o dia em que eu comecei a gostar da Evans!" Tiago repetia isso mentalmente quase todos os dias, desde que começara a chamar a ruiva para sair com ele dois anos atrás.  
  
- E você acha que eu não sei?- Perguntou Sirius, agora visivelmente irritado. O choque e a surpresa iniciais haviam dado lugar a uma raiva e decepção tremendas.- Para mim, "Sirius Black" e "não" não cabem numa mesma frase. Pelo menos não quando se trata de garotas! Aquela Warren me paga!  
  
- Você só não está acostumado a levar fora!- disse Tiago, não agüentando e começando e a rir histericamente de novo, o que só serviu para deixar Sirius mais ainda mais bravo.  
  
- Ao contrário de você, não é Pontas?- As risadas de Tiago cessaram imediatamente, dando lugar às de Sirius. Remo Lupin finalmente decidira entrar na conversa dos dois, com pena do amigo.- Afinal, a Lílian deve ter te dado muita experiência nesse campo, não?- Perguntou maldosamente.  
  
- Muito obrigado, Aluado, meu amigo.- Disse Tiago de cara fechada- Você sabe mesmo como colocar o humor de um cara nas alturas!  
  
- Não tem de que Pontas- Lupin respondeu com um ar de inocência fingida- afinal, para que servem os amigos? È para isso que eu estou aqui!  
  
Tiago sorriu sarcasticamente. Odiava quando os amigos, principalmente Sirius, tiravam sarro da cara dele por causa daquela maldita Lílian Evans. Maldita por nunca aceitar sair com ele. Maldita por olhá-lo com desprezo toda vez que o avistava. Maldita por dominar completamente a sua mente a dois anos sem descanso. Mas, principalmente, maldita por ele saber que gostava dela como nunca gostara de ninguém antes, e se recusar a admitir.  
  
- Mas, tocando nesse assunto divertidíssimo- disse Sirius quebrando o silêncio que se instalara no dormitório. Queria aproveitar a chance de tirar o fora que levara de Camille da roda de assuntos, e ainda dar o troco em Tiago por todas as provocações- como andam você e a Evans?  
  
"È óbvio que ele sabe a resposta, só está perguntando pra me provocar", pensou Tiago que, diferente de Sirius, não estava gostando nada da mudança de assunto.  
  
- Na mesma- respondeu o garoto em um tom de ' a conversa acaba aqui'. Mas, obviamente, Sirius não tinha a menor intenção de fazê-lo. Pelo contrário, continuou cada vez mas fundo nas provocações com Tiago.  
  
- O quê????- perguntou em tom de deboche- Ela ainda não aceitou sair com você???  
  
Era óbvio que ele sabia que não. E que, provavelmente, Lílian jamais o faria. Mas se havia alguma coisa que fazia Sirius se dobrar de tanto rir (além de provocar o Snape, é claro), era ver a expressão de ódio profundo que aparecia no rosto de Tiago cada vez que Lily era mencionada em uma conversa.  
  
- Pontas, Pontas...- continuou em um tom falsamente preocupado- Eu estou começando a achar que você está perdendo o jeito com as garotas... Quem te vê hoje em dia, babando atrás da Evans pêlos corredores, nem reconhece mais aquele Tiago garanhão, conquistador, que saia com umas cem meninas por ano e não gostava de verdade de nenhuma...  
  
- Eu não ando babando atrás dela!- Respondeu Tiago, indignado.  
  
- Ah, anda sim!- Lupin interveio mais uma vez na discussão, rindo e concordando prontamente com Sirius.  
  
- Ei, Aluado! Que história é essa de tomar o partido do Sirius agora?- Tiago estava ficando tão irritado quanto Sirius estivera alguns minutos atrás . - Eu não estou tomando o partido de ninguém - respondeu Lupin, muito calmo, em meio as risadas exageradas de Sirius, que estava se divertindo horrores com a raiva do amigo- só estou dizendo que concordo com ele dessa vez.  
  
- È, sei! E você, Rabicho, também acha que eu ando por aí babando atrás Evans?- perguntou Tiago, virando-se para Pedro Pettigrew, o último membro do quarteto mais popular de Hogwarts, que ainda não havia se pronunciado.  
  
- Eu? Eu não acho nada!- respondeu rapidamente Pedro, tentando se manter fora da discussão. A última coisa que queria era ter que escolher um lado para apoiar, pois sabia que no fim, iria sobrar pra ele.  
  
- Ele só não diz nada porque tem medo que você azare ele depois!- disse Sirius, quando conseguiu se controlar minimamente- Mas a verdade é que ele pensa igualzinho a mim e ao Aluado: que você está definitivamente perdendo o eu charme!- Exclamou, recomeçando a gargalhar logo em seguida.  
  
- È, bom, mas você não pode falar nada baseando-se nas suas experiências recentes, não é Almofadinhas?- Tiago aproveitou bem a chance, fazendo Sirius calar a boca imediatamente, e voltar à sua cara emburrada.- Nem mesmo fazer a Warren sair contigo você conseguiu! Estou começando a achar que você está perdendo o jeito com as garotas...Nem parece mais o "Sirius cata-todas-de-Hogwarts" de antigamente...-Tiago repetiu a frase do amigo no tom mais provocante (no bom sentido, por favor!) possível.  
  
- Quanto a isso, meu caro Pontas, saiba que foi apenas um pequeno deslize, eu não conhecia ainda o "território".- respondeu Sirius- Mas pode deixar que agora eu já sei com quem estou lidando. Se aquela Warren quer jogar, eu vou ensiná-la a jogar o meu jogo. Ela vai ter o que merece, ah se vai!  
  
- Nossa, que tom mais ameaçador!- debochou Lupin- E o que é que você vai fazer? Perseguir ela que nem um lunático desesperado até o fim da vida, que nem o Pontas faz?  
  
- È claro que não, Aluado! Eu nunca chegaria a esse ponto!- Sirius falava com um brilho extremamente malicioso nos olhos- Eu vou ganhar a Warren bem antes disso! E além do mais- continuou, voltando a provocar Tiago- está pra nascer uma menina que vai me fazer de idiota que nem a Evans faz com o Pontas.  
  
Tiago abriu a boca para responder, mas achou melhor não falar mais nada, antes que aquilo se transformasse em uma briga de verdade. Não estava nem um pouco afim de discutir com Sirius no momento. E também tinha plena consciência de que tudo o que o amigo falara era a mais pura verdade. 


	3. O Beijo

N/A: Bom, tenho muitas que pedir desculpas por varias coisas dessa vez....vejamos... 1º Me desculpem pêlos erros terríveis de ortografia, a começar pelo do título! Ai meu Deus, to tão envergonhada!! Mas pode deixar que uma amiga minha que é um geniozinho já concordou em ser a minha beta! =) VALEU FEFE!!! Leiam a fic dela viu, é MUITO boa, hilária! Chama Para o Futuro. 2º Para a autora de Mais Do Que Marotos. Eu esqueci que a sua fic se chamava assim!!! Mas pode deixar que eu já mudei o título dessa aqui. 3º Pelo último capítulo ter saído tão pequeno! É que eu ainda não sabia quantas páginas no Word davam um cap. decente no fan fiction, mas acho que esse aqui já está um pouquinho melhor... 4º Por ter demorado tanto pra postar... É que eu fiquei fora por uns dias... Vou tentar postar com mais freqüência, mas não prometo nada, afinal ninguém pode prever momentos de inspiração com antecedência. E eu fiz de tudo pra não fazer a Lily e as amigas dela parecerem um bando de chatinhas barulhentas e fofoqueiras, mas não sei se deu muito certo... 5º Por não aceitar reviews anônimas! Mas eu já arrumei isso, espero! ^^ Bom, é isso. (como se tivesse sido pouco XP) Ah, MTOOOOO obrigada pelos comentários, vocês não sabem como eles são importantes! Para uma certa amiguinha minha que comento, um frase que eu li em Como Devia Estar (fic M- A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A): Detesto ter amigas inteligentes! :P  
  
Capítulo 2- O Beijo  
  
- Você fez O QUÊ?- perguntou uma Lílian Evans para lá de pasma ao ouvir o impressionante relato da amiga.- Eu NÃO ACREDITO!  
  
- Pois acredite, porque eu fiz exatamente o que você ouviu!- disse Camille, extremamente orgulhosa de si mesma, sentando-se de frente para as amigas que a observavam boquiabertas. Judie Patterson não parecia nem capaz de falar.  
  
Lily, Camille e Judie eram, provavelmente, o único trio de garotas de Hogwarts que jamais havia saído com nenhum dos chamado "Marotos". Não por falta de vontade das duas últimas, é claro.  
  
Na verdade, Camille e Judie nunca aceitaram completamente a idéia de Tiago chamar Lílian para sair quase todos os dias desde o quinto ano e ela não aceitar nunca. Isso porque Judie, embora não admitisse muito abertamente, sempre fora muito interessada em Lupin, e Camille nunca se dera ao trabalho de esconder sua paixonite por Sirius... Daí a surpresa das amigas quando ela contou que negara o seu convite para sair.  
  
- Mas, mas...- começou Judie, tentando recuperar a fala- Como assim você DISPENSOU ele???  
  
- Dispensando ué!- respondeu Camille com ar indiferente.- Quer que eu te ensine?  
  
Judie olhou para ela com uma cara de quem diz "Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer, dona Camille! Não se faça de desentendida" e disse:  
  
- É claro que eu não quero que você me ensine a dispensar garotos! Mesmo porque- Acrescentou com ar melancólico- se aparecesse qualquer um na minha frente no momento, eu não hesitaria em dizer sim. Do jeito que a minha vida amorosa anda parada....Mas enfim, o que eu não entendo, Mil, é...  
  
- Por que você fez isso????- Emendou Lily, que já estava ficando aflita- Quer dizer, você sempre gostou tanto dele!  
  
- É!- Judie a essas alturas já havia recuperado totalmente a fala e estava tão curiosa quanto Lílian para saber o porquê da reação totalmente inesperada da amiga.  
  
Camille estava muito satisfeita com a cena, que havia se desenrolado exatamente do modo como ela antecipara. Olhou para as duas meninas ansiosas na sua frente, sorriu como quem diz "Ai ai, essas minhas amigas que não sabem lidar com garotos...parece que eu vou ter que explicar mesmo tudo pra vocês, não é?" e finalmente respondeu:  
  
-Ora meninas, até parece que vocês não sabem!  
  
- Não, não sabemos!- gritaram as outras ao mesmo tempo, desesperadas.  
  
- Ah, vocês conhecem o jeito do Black tão bem quanto eu. Vocês sabem muito bem o que ele faz quando se interessa por uma garota qualquer: convida ela pra sair, dá uns beijinhos, fica com ela por umas duas semanas e depois joga fora. Mas acontece que eu, minhas queridas, não sou uma garota qualquer.- concluiu triunfante. Judie e Lily começaram a entender o que a amiga queria dizer.  
  
- Entendi...você não quer que o Black faça com você o mesmo que ele faz com as outras...Muito esperta!- Exclamou Lily, inflando ainda mais o ego da amiga.  
  
-È, eu sei que eu sou.- respondeu Camille, cheia de si.  
  
- Mas então - perguntou Judie, que ainda estava muito curiosa- o que você vai fazer?  
  
- Bom, tudo o que aqueles meninos mais detestam no mundo é ser rejeitados por garotas, não é?- respondeu Camille, começando a explicar sua idéia- Nós temos o Tiago que não nos deixa mentir como exemplo!- Acrescentou sorrindo para Líly, que retribuiu o sorriso.- Então, eu tenho certeza que o Black não vai desistir tão facilmente de mim, vai querer provar que é capaz. E eu vou simplesmente dizendo 'não' até dar tempo para ele começar a gostar MESMO de mim! Entenderam?  
  
As outras certamente haviam entendido, só não estavam muito confiantes no plano de Camille. Não achavam realmente que Sirius fosse como Tiago, que corresse atrás de garotas, porque ele decididamente não precisava. Estavam era com medo de a amiga ter desperdiçado uma ótima chance de pelo menos dar uns beijinhos no garoto.  
  
- O que foi?- perguntou Camille, notando a expressão apreensiva das amigas.  
  
- Bom...- começou Judie, hesitante.- você acha mesmo que essa sua idéia vai funcionar, Mil?  
  
- Por que não? Se funcionou com a Lily, por que não funcionaria comigo?  
  
Lílian pareceu despertar dos próprios pensamentos quando ouviu aquela frase.  
  
- Opa, opa! Como assim 'se funcionou com a Lily'"???  
  
- Ué,- respondeu Camille, como se o raciocínio fosse muito óbvio- você ignora o Potter desde o quinto ano, e ele está correndo atrás de você até hoje, não está?  
  
- É, mas do jeito que você fala, parece que eu não só planejei isso, como também estou muito feliz que tenha dado certo!- Retrucou Lily, com um ar um tanto ofendido.- Você sabe muito bem que a coisa que eu mais odeio na minha vida é essa obsessão que o Potter tem por mim!  
  
Camille sorriu, muito marotamente, e decidiu provocar:  
  
- É, isso é o que você diz...- disse, fazendo com que Judie tivesse um ataque de risinhos.  
  
- O QUÊ???- Lily estava agora definitivamente ofendida- Camille Warren, o que você está pretendendo insinuar???  
  
- Eu?- Camille respondeu com falsa ingenuidade- Lily querida, eu sou muito segura de mim para fazer insinuações. Eu nunca insinuo nada, eu apenas afirmo.  
  
- PIOR!- Lily berrou.- O que você está pretendendo AFIRMAR???  
  
Judie agora ria mais do que nunca. Achava muito engraçadas as provocações de Camille e os ataques histéricos de Lily por causa delas. Era divertido (no bom sentido) ver as duas amigas brigando.  
  
- Tem certeza que quer que eu responda?- Perguntou Camille, sarcástica.- Olha que você pode não gostar do que vai ouvir...  
  
- Tenho sim, pode ir falando! – Lily respondeu desafiante, olhando para a amiga com uma expressão de "Quero ver você se atrever a dizer isso".  
  
- Tá bom então, foi você quem pediu. Eu acho, ou melhor, tenho certeza, de que você não só gostava quando o Tiago te chamava pra sair, como também está sentindo falta, agora que ele está parando! E nem vem começar a gritar comigo porque eu avisei que você não ia gostar da resposta!- Acrescentou, vendo a amiga abrir a boca para começar a responder.  
  
Lily, é claro, não obedeceu, e começou a berrar com Camille na mesma hora. Ela não acreditava que a ousadia da amiga tivesse chegado a tanto! Ela e Judie, suas melhores amigas, tinham plena consciência do ódio de Lily por Tiago, assim como do quanto ela detestava essa fixação dele nela.  
  
Era verdade mesmo que desde o começo do ano o garoto parara de importuná-la tanto. Os convites diários se tornaram semanais, bem como as cantadas nada discretas de Tiago. Mas isso estava longe de aborrecer Lily, muito pelo contrário! Pelo menos na cabeça dela era assim.  
  
Já as outras duas, não pareciam pensar da mesma forma. Desde o momento em que a mudança no comportamento do maroto passara a ficar evidente, nenhuma das duas (principalmente Camille) perdia uma oportunidade de provocar Lily com o assunto.  
  
- Eu não acredito que você SE ATREVEU a dizer uma coisa dessas!- esbravejou Lily- Como, eu repito, como você é capaz de pensar uma coisa dessas? E logo de mim! De mim! Eu, uma das suas melhores amigas, que sempre detestei aquele garoto com todas as minhas forças e nunca fiz questão de esconder isso!  
  
Judie e Camille se entreolharam, cansadas. A primeira soltou um breve suspiro, murmurando um "começou..." quase inaudível, e se largou de vez na cama, já prevendo o que viria a seguir. Camille, ao contrário, resolveu entrar de vez na discussão, como sempre fazia.  
  
- Me atrevo mesmo! Principalmente porque você é minha amiga! Você é muito cabeça-dura Lily! Parece que todo mundo já percebeu que o Tiago está mudando, menos quem deveria! Vê se acorda menina! Aquele garoto é louco por você, tá na cara!  
  
- Pode até ser que seja, mas isso não o torna menos idiota!- replicou Lílian- Vocês duas sabem muito bem que a galinhagem é só UM dos meus motivo para detestar o Potter! E além do mais, ele não parou de sair com outras garotas por minha causa, parou?  
  
- Não, não parou. Mas acho que isso já é pedir um pouco de mais, não Lily?- Interviu Judie- Quer dizer, o menino carregou essa fama de conquistador por toda a vida, não pode simplesmente abandoná-la de uma hora pra outra! Mas eu aposto que se você saísse com ele, parava de vez!  
  
- Nem pensar! Eu já disse que não saio com aquele ser desprezível jamais, a menos que ele mude completamente!  
  
- Bom, você é quem sabe Lily, mas eu realmente acho que você está sendo muito dura com o coitado do garoto.- disse Camille- E se eu fosse você, tratava de baixar o nível de exigência rapidinho. Porque você gosta dele, e sabe muito bem disso. E o Tiago não vai ficar te esperando pra sempre, uma hora ele vai acabar se cansando e desistir de vez de você.  
  
- Melhor para mim, se for esse o caso!  
  
Ela, porém, não estava muito segura das próprias palavras. E foi se sentindo extremamente confusa que decidiu se deitar. Ficou, porém, muito tempo acordada, pensando no que as amigas disseram, antes de finalmente pegar no sono.  
  
"Quem sabe...", pensou, alguns instantes antes de pegar no sono, "Quem sabe elas não têm razão...Será que ele está mesmo mudando, e só eu que não percebo?".  
  
***  
  
Lílian acordou assustada. Tinha a certeza de que sonhara, pois estava toda suada, mas não conseguia se lembrar com o que. Sentou-se devagar e ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, para ver se lembrava de alguma coisa.  
  
Péssima idéia. Ela lembrou, é verdade, mas com certeza preferia não tê-lo feito, já que a recordação não lhe agradou nem um pouco. Lily ficou muito brava ao se dar conta de que havia sonhado com ninguém menos que Tiago Potter!  
  
"Mas que droga", pensou, "Será possível que até em sonho esse idiota me persegue?". Lily se concentrou ainda mais para ver se lembrava dos detalhes, porém novamente não gostou dos resultados. Ela só conseguiu lembrar-se de alguns flashes, mas que já foram suficientes para fazê-la perceber que "coisa boa não era".  
  
Lily estava abatida, andando por um corredor vazio, aparentemente do terceiro andar. Tiago apareceu de repente por trás dela, sorrindo e ainda levando uma grande mochila (que obviamente fora usada de mala) nas costas.. Lily se virou, com um sorriso ainda maior do que o dele, ao ouvir sua voa chamando-a. Nesse ponto a garota lembrou-se de algo que fez seu rosto se contorcer em uma careta. "Sentiu saudades?" "Claro que sim", Lily respondeu, parando para respirar um pouco. "È, eu devia saber, você não vive muito tempo sem mim, não é?" Lily sorriu novamente. "Metido"! Outra careta, ainda pior do que a primeira.  
  
Lily ficou ainda um tempo perdida na memória do sonho, mas sacudiu imediatamente a cabeça ao perceber que estava sorrindo. "Eca! E melhor parar, já vi que esse negócio só vai de mal a pior!".  
  
Depois disso, porém, não conseguiu mais dormir. Depois de ficar meia hora rolando na cama entre as cobertas, tentando inutilmente pegar no sono, Lily decidiu descer ao salão comunal e ver se terminava algum dever de casa pendente ou coisa assim. Afinal, já estava quase amanhecendo, e logo o lugar estaria lotado de aluninhos sonolentos e barulhentos.  
  
Parou, no entanto, quando já havia passado da metade da escada que levava ao salão, notando que havia mais alguém na torre da Grifinória que não conseguira dormir bem aquela noite.  
  
"Não, eu não acredito. È muito azar para uma pessoa só".Lá estava ele, Tiago Potter, em carne e osso, sentado em uma das cadeiras próximas à lareira. Parecia estar muito concentrado, e por isso não notou Lily descendo as escadas. "Ótimo, ele não te viu! Vamos, Lily, aproveite agora e volte para o seu dormitório, muito silenciosamente para ele não perceber que está aí".  
  
Mas, aparentemente, o destino não estava muito a favor dela naquele dia (ou será que estava?), já que a fez tropeçar na barra das vestes e cair muito desajeitadamente nos degraus, fazendo um barulho tremendo. Barulho este, que Tiago não pôde deixar de notar.  
  
O garoto voltou-se assustado para a escada. "Hunft, é só pensar no Diabo que ele aparece!", pensou, vendo Lily levantar-se rapidamente e recomeçar a subir as escadas, quase correndo dessa vez. Mas é claro que esta era uma oportunidade que Tiago não podia desperdiçar.  
  
- Oi, Lily! Sentiu saudades de mim, foi?  
  
Lily fechou a cara ao lembrar-se do seu sonho 'desagradável'.  
  
- No dia em que eu sentir saudades de você, Potter, a Petúnia sentirá saudades de mim! E não me chame de Lily!  
  
- Por que não? È um nome muito bonito! Quase tão bonito quanto você! E quem é Petúnia?  
  
- Você e as suas cantadas patéticas! Não que seja da sua conta, mas é a minha irmã.  
  
- Ah tá... Mas porque ela não sentiria saudades de você? A minha futura cunhada não se dá muito bem com a minha futura esposa, é?- Tiago acrescentou, sorrindo largamente.  
  
Lily o encarou com uma expressão de "morra" no rosto, mas achou que não iria fazer bem para o seu humor começar o dia discutindo com o maroto. Por tanto, resolveu apenas ignorar o 'futura esposa' e responder secamente:  
  
- Não, não se dá.  
  
- Ah!- Tiago sorriu mais ainda- Então agora você já admite que é minha futura esposa?  
  
Isso foi a gota d'água para ela. A garota cerrou os punhos, contou até dez bem devagar para não começar a berrar, virou-se e começou a subir as escadas novamente sem dizer uma palavra.  
  
- Ei, aonde você pensa que vai, Lily?- Tiago perguntou quando ela já estava no penúltimo degrau- E eu? Não ganho nem um beijinho de adeus?  
  
Depois dessa, Lily não agüentou. Antes de responder, porém, controlou a expressão de ódio em seu rosto e decidiu dar uma de Camille. Virou-se bem devagar, e começou a descer de modo bem insinuante as escadas. Do mesmo modo que a amiga, parou a centímetros dos lábios de Tiago, sussurrando em seguida em seu ouvido:  
  
- Não!  
  
E se virou rapidamente para recomeçar a subida em direção ao dormitório. Tiago, no entanto, não havia ficado nada satisfeito com a resposta da garota, e resolveu dar o troco. Segurou Lílian pela mão, fazendo-a voltar-se para ele e, logo em seguida, puxou-a rapidamente para perto de si, passando uma das mãos em volta da sua cintura, e segurando firmemente seu rosto com a outra.  
  
- Quer saber de uma coisa?- Disse baixinho à ruiva, que ainda não parecia ter processado todas as reações do rapaz.- Cansei de aceitar não como resposta!  
  
E, sem maiores explicações, simplesmente se inclinou e a beijou. Beijo esse ao qual Lily certamente não pretendia se entregar, como explicou às amigas mais tarde. Mas ao qual não conseguiu resistir, pois era um beijo tão bom, tão perfeito, que por mais que o seu cérebro a mandasse empurrar o garoto na sua frente para bem longe, suas mãos simplesmente não obedeciam.  
  
Tiago, obviamente, estava aproveitando ao máximo a não resistência da garota. Passara os últimos dois anos apenas imaginado como seria um beijo de Lily, sem nunca ter tido a chance de experimentar. E agora que finalmente conseguira, tratava de recuperar o tempo perdido, beijando-a como jamais beijara nenhuma outra garota.  
  
Os dois permaneceram lá por uns dez minuto, mas nem sentiram o tempo passar. Se alguém além deles estivesse presente no salão comunal naquele momento, poderia sentir toda a paixão, o desejo reprimido daquele beijo. Era um beijo ao mesmo tempo forte e delicado, voraz (huahuahua, que palavra engraçada =D) e carinhoso, calmo e habilidoso, como a garota (obrigada por Camille) o descreveu mais tarde.  
  
Quando Tiago finalmente a soltou, Lily não sabia o que fazer, muito menos o que dizer, por tanto apenas baixou a cabeça e passou a contemplar os próprios pés, subitamente muito interessantes. Ele, por outro lado, parecia tão seguro de si como sempre fora.  
  
- Nossa Lily, devo dizer que eu não fazia idéia de que você pudesse beijar tão bem- Começou, mais arrogante do que nunca.- È claro que ainda não chega ao MEU nível, porque você ainda tem muito o que aprender comigo. Mas confesso que foi um dos melhores que eu já provei, e isso não é pouco considerando que eu já...  
  
PAFT!  
  
Lily erguera a cabeça quando o garoto começou a falar, e ouvia totalmente perplexa o que ele dizia. "Como?", pensou, "Como é possível que exista alguém tão, tão...RIDÍCULO na face da Terra? Como???" E quando chegou na parte do "um dos melhores que eu já provei", não agüentou mais e meteu-lhe um belo tapa na cara.  
  
- Ai! Lily, isso doeu, sabia?  
  
- Foi pra doer mesmo!- A garota começou a gritar, descontrolada.- Como você SE ATREVE a falar comigo desse jeito, como se eu fosse só mais uma mulher do seu harém? Como se já não bastasse ter me agarrado, ainda fica falando mal do meu beijo!  
  
- Que? Mas eu não...  
  
- NÂO ME INTERROMPA ENQUANTO BRIGO COM VOCÊ! Você é o ser mais abominável, horrendo e desprezível que eu já tive a infelicidade de conhecer! Você é metido, arrogante, e não tem nenhum respeito por ninguém! Eu ODEIO você, ouviu bem? ODEIO! Com todas as minhas...  
  
Lily parou de repente ao perceber que Tiago não estava respondendo. Na verdade, ele estava apenas sorrindo. Sorria como um bobo alegre que não acredita no que vê. A garota ficou furiosa.  
  
- E agora, posso saber por que é que você está sorrindo?- Explodiu.- Não ouviu nada do que eu te disse não? Eu acabei de te dar um tapa e gritar com você como eu nunca gritei antes, seu idiota! Qual é o seu problema?  
  
- Sabe o que é Lily...- Respondeu Tiago, pondo em palavras os seus pensamentos.- Você fica linda quando está nervosa!  
  
Depois disso, só restou a ela, que não conseguia nem falar de tanta raiva e indignação, soltar um grunhido de ódio profundo, virar a costas e subir para o dormitório feminino batendo os pés, ainda xingando o garoto mentalmente.  
  
O maroto ficou parado no meio salão comunal, exatamente como Sirius, observando a ruiva se afastar com uma expressão completamente besta no rosto. Embora se recusasse a admitir, Tiago sabia que aquele beijo fora o melhor de toda a sua vida, e que, definitivamente, não era nada inferior ao seu.  
  
Só depois de uma meia hora foi que pareceu "acordar" do transe, e decidiu subir também para o dormitório. Mal podia esperar para ver a cara de Sirius e de Remo quando lhes contasse que havia finalmente beijado Lílian Evans.  
  
ADVERTÊNCIA: Harry Potter, seus pais e seu mundo não me pertencem, infelizmente (porque eu ia adorar ter o Sirius e o Tiago só pra mim, hehe=D). Dona JK os criou e tem todo o direito sobre eles. 


	4. A Idéia de Camille

N/A: Bom, pra começar MUUUUITO obrigada pelas reviews! Eu amo ler todas! De novo me desculpem pela demora! È que sabe como é...páscoa, provas...enfim... Eu não tava NEM UM POUCO inspirada quando escrevi esse capítulo, então não se enfureçam se estiver pior do que os outros...Na verdade eu num gostei nem um pouquinho dele, só da parte final... Enfim, espero que gostem! Ah, o começo, o primeiro diálogo, eu tirei da fic Como Devia Estar. Se a autora não gostar, por favor me avise que eu público o cap. de novo mudando essa parte! É que eu AMO a sua fic, e essa frase da Viviane ficava perfeita nessa parte... Beijinhos e POR FAVOR, COMENTEM!!! Preciso saber o que acharam!  
  
Capítulo 3- A Idéia de Camille  
  
- Eu não acredito.  
  
- Tá bom então, mas você sabe que é verdade!  
  
- Você está falando sério mesmo, Pontas? Você realmente teve coragem de AGARRAR a Evans?- Sirius estava perplexo.  
  
- Aham...- Respondeu Tiago, tentando fazer parecer que aquilo era uma coisa muito normal para se fazer.  
  
- E ela realmente te beijou de volta?- Remo conseguia acreditar nas palavras do amigo tanto quanto Sirius.  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Mas depois te deu um tapa?  
  
- Exatamente.  
  
- E você SORRIU?  
  
- Sirius, dá pra deixar de ser lerdo e parar de repetir tudo que eu ACABEI de falar!- Tiago estava se divertindo horrores com a reação dos dois.- Qual parte você não entendeu?  
  
Depois de alguns segundos refletindo, Sirius apenas riu e balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. Não podia acreditar que o amigo tivesse chegado àquele ponto.  
  
- Não, nenhuma... Pode deixar que eu entendi tudo...  
  
- O quê?- Exclamou Tiago indignado.- Você NÃO acredita em mim???  
  
- Hã, deixa eu ver...- Sirius fingiu pensar no caso.- Não!  
  
- Como não? È a mais pura verdade!  
  
- Aham... A gente pode fingir que acredita, Pontas, se isso faz você se sentir melhor!- Debochou Sirius.  
  
- Mas... Aluado, você que é o mais inteligente do grupo, depois de mim, é claro, diz pra esse idiota do Sirius que é verdade!  
  
- Hum...Como disse o Almofadinhas aqui... Se acreditar nisso faz você se sentir melhor...  
  
Sirius caiu na gargalhada. Tiago observou os amigos boquiaberto. Eles realmente achavam que ele havia inventado aquela história.  
  
- Eu tô falando que eu BEIJEI a Lily! Que droga, não acredito que os meus próprios amigos não acreditam em mim!  
  
- Pontas, você tem que admitir que é bem difícil acreditar NISSO...- Respondeu Lupin.  
  
- É, principalmente na parte do "E ela me beijou de volta! Não que isso seja uma surpresa, é claro, porque nenhuma garota jamais resistiu a um beijo meu..." - Completou Sirius.  
  
Claro que ele não precisava ter repetido TODA a fala do amigo, mas achou divertido tirar um sarro.  
  
- Até parece! Você ficou dois anos correndo atrás dessa garota feito um idiota e agora para não parecer ridículo fica inventando essas histórias...Devo dizer que eu esperava bem mais de você, Pontas...  
  
- Bom, se vocês não acreditam, perguntem pra Lily! Tenho certeza que ela vai confirmar.  
  
- É, mas se for verdade duvido que ela chegue sequer a OLHAR pra você! Mas parece que não vai ser difícil descobrir. Olha só quem tá descendo a escada! Vai lá, Pontas, pergunta pra ela!  
  
Tiago se virou imediatamente para ver Lily descer para o salão comunal, com uma expressão não muito feliz no rosto, acompanhada pelas duas amigas que ainda não haviam conseguido parar de rir totalmente.  
  
- Ei, Lily!- A garota se virou.- Fala pra esses dois que eu não estou mentindo, que você realmente me beijou ontem à noite!  
  
De repente todos na sala se calaram, apreensivos para ver qual seria a reação da garota. Lílian assumiu uma expressão de extremo ódio e olhou para Tiago mais furiosa do que jamais olhara.  
  
- Como você ainda tem CORAGEM de vir falar comigo depois do que você fez???- Gritou- Você ainda não entendeu que eu não quero NADA com você? NADA! Na verdade, até mesmo olhar pra sua cara eu pretendo evitar ao máximo daqui por diante!  
  
Sirius, embora estivesse realmente surpreso por Tiago ter dito a verdade, ainda consegui dizer "Há, eu sabia", de modo que somente os amigos pudessem ouvir. Tiago, por outro lado, fechou a cara ao ouvir a resposta da ruiva.  
  
- Ah Lily, vai dizer que você não gostou?  
  
- Não, não gostei!- Apressou-se a mentir a garota. Camille e Judie, no entanto, não conseguiram segurar risadinhas à afirmação da amiga.  
  
- Você não pode estar falando sério! Vai Lily, o que é que custa engolir o orgulho só dessa vez e aceitar sair comigo?  
  
- Custa exatamente isso, Potter: o meu orgulho! Meu orgulho e a minha consciência limpa por nunca ter cometido a loucura de sair com o idiota arrogante que você é!  
  
E, dizendo isso, saiu furiosa pelo quadro da mulher gorda, sendo seguida de perto pelos olhares de todos os presentes. As duas amigas de Lily certamente tinham a intenção de ir atrás dela, mas não conseguiam se mexer de tanto rir. Sirius ainda parecia não acreditar totalmente no que ouvira.  
  
- Então era verdade mesmo...  
  
- Era, Black.- Respondeu Camille, ignorando completamente o fato de ter dispensado o maroto ainda na noite anterior. Na verdade ela sabia muito bem que o garoto ainda devia estar muito bravo com ela, mas era da sua natureza provocar- Não se preocupe que o seu querido amigo ainda não chegou ao cúmulo de inventar mentiras...  
  
Sirius fechou a cara ao se dar conta da presença da garota. Inventou rapidamente algo sobre "estar morto de fome" e desceu sem os outros para o café da manhã. Camille sorriu, extremamente satisfeita consigo mesma, como sempre.  
  
- Bom, acho melhor agente ir atrás dela, não Mil?- Disse Judie, finalmente se controlando.  
  
- É tem razão... Do jeito que ela saiu daqui é bem capaz de fazer alguma besteira...- E, voltando ao seu jeito "nada puro" (huahuahua, tá vendo como é você, Cami!) de ser, acrescentou:- Parece que você afeta a mente da Lily bem mais do que pensa, não é, Potter? Se é que entende o que eu quero dizer...  
  
E em seguida saiu acompanhada de Judie, ambas andando muito rapidamente. Tinham esperanças de encontrar Lily e fazê-la se acalmar antes do café da manhã.  
  
Tiago não havia entendido realmente bem as palavras da garota quando as ouviu. Sorriu, porém, ao perceber o seu significado após alguns minutos de reflexão. Ora, se era uma amiga dela estava falando, então talvez ainda pudesse ter esperanças! E foi extremamente satisfeito que desceu o salão principal com Remo e Pedro.  
  
***  
  
Lily caminhava depressa por entre os corredores, sem ter idéia da onde estava e sem rumo definido. Não queria pensar em nada naquele momento, a não ser no quanto odiava aquele garoto horrendo. "Eu não acredito que depois de tudo ele ainda teve a CORAGEM de me chamar pra sair! Mas que ousadia"!  
  
Presa em seus próprios pensamentos, não ouviu as amigas se aproximarem correndo. Só "acordou" com Camille pulando nos seu ombros, com Judie nos seus calcanhares.  
  
- Lily!- Exclamou, fazendo uma pausa para tomar fôlego.- Onde você se meteu menina? Nós procuramos você por toda parte! Fomos até a torre de Astronomia!  
  
Era visível que estava dizendo a verdade. As duas grifinórias mal conseguiam falar, de tão cansadas que estavam. Estavam suadas e era óbvio que haviam corrido o castelo inteiro atrás da amiga. Por fim, foram obrigadas por Lily a sentarem no chão, encostadas na parede, para recuperar o fôlego.  
  
- Meu Deus, onde você estava?- Exclamou Judie, quando conseguiu falar. Lily deu de ombros.  
  
- Por aí... Não estava com fome, então não desci para tomar café...  
  
- É, nós notamos!- Camille nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos para encarar a amiga.- Você tem IDÉIA do que foi ficar subindo e descendo por aí durante meia hora procurando você? E ainda por cima correndo!  
  
- Ah, me desculpem meninas! Eu sinto muito mesmo! Mas é que eu realmente não sabia para onde ir! Aquele idiota do Potter me deixou tão brava que eu simplesmente saí andando por aí!  
  
Camille começou a rir, acompanhada por Judie. No começo eram apenas risinhos, mas que acabaram se tornando gargalhadas incessantes. As duas pareciam estar levando a sério a expressão "rir para não chorar".  
  
- Ai Lily, você é TÃO tonta!- Disse Judie.  
  
- Eu não acredito que nós reviramos esse castelo inteiro de cabeça pra baixo por causa do Potter!- Completou Camille, sem conseguir parar de dar risada, o que deixou Lily anda mais brava do que já estava.  
  
- Ei vocês duas! Parem rir imediatamente! Principalmente você, Camille! Eu disse PAREM DE RIR!  
  
As risadas das amigas cessaram imediatamente. As duas a olharam surpresas e um tanto amedrontadas, não acreditando que a amiga tivesse ficado tão furiosa por uma bobagem daquelas.  
  
- Nossa, Lily, calma! Agente não queria te deixar brava!  
  
A garota suspirou e se sentou no chão entre as duas.  
  
- Eu sei que não...me desculpem...- Começou, envergonhada.  
  
- Tudo bem, a gente entende!- Apressou-se logo a dizer Judie, voltando a se animar.  
  
- É só que esse maldito Potter me deixa tão transtornada que eu não sei o que fazer... Como é POSSÍVEL que exista alguém assim na face da Terra? E eu ainda tenho a imensa sorte do indivíduo ser afim DE MIM! Mas que droga, tem tanta garota por aí que adoraria ter esse...esse idiota enchendo a paciência! Mas por que logo eu?  
  
- Justamente porque VOCÊ não adora.- Disse Judie.  
  
Camille decidiu que estava na hora de ter uma séria conversa com a amiga a respeito de Tiago, algo que a fizesse no mínimo pensar no assunto (isso não teve NADA a ver com a minha amiga, mas tudo bem! Ela pode fazer algumas coisas inteligentes de vez em quando, né Cami?). Não que o lugar fosse muito apropriado, mas a situação era perfeita. Respirou fundo, e começou, escolhendo muito bem as palavras:  
  
- Olha, Lily, se você quer a minha sincera opinião...  
  
Lily tremeu. Conhecia muito bem as 'sinceras opiniões' da amiga, e raramente concordava com elas. Na verdade tinha a certeza que a conversa estava definitivamente tomando o rumo "Tiago", o que estava longe de agradá- la. Mas como Camille estava estranhamente séria, achou melhor não interromper.  
  
-... eu realmente acho que você deveria reconsiderar a proposta do Potter, só dessa vez (achou melhor chamá-lo pelo sobrenome, para não correr o risco de irritar a amiga). Não estou dizendo pra você dizer sim logo de cara.- Acrescentou rapidamente ao sentir Lily fuzilá-la com o olhar e abrir a boca para protestar.- Só estou dizendo para...pensar no caso.  
  
Camille finalizou seu discurso olhando apreensiva para a amiga, com uma cara de quem diz "Por favor não começa a gritar nem brigar comigo, por favor!". Lily teria feito exatamente isso, se Judie não tivesse interferido na hora, para salvação de Camille.  
  
É mesmo, Lily, afinal, como ele mesmo disse, o que é que custa? Além do seu maldito orgulho, é claro.  
  
Lily tinha a resposta perfeita para aquela pergunta, mas achou melhor ficar quieta e deixar a amiga terminar de falar, para não piorar ainda mais a sua fama de explosiva.  
  
- E você mesma admitiu ontem à noite- Continuou Judie- que ele está bem diferente esse ano!  
  
- Pois é o que eu vivo dizendo!- Camille voltou à discussão, animada pelo apoio da amiga.- Ele mudou consideravelmente por sua causa.- A garota enfatizou a palavra 'consideravelmente' como quem diz "o termo correto seria 'absurdamente', mas como eu sei que você vai ficar furiosa se eu disser..."  
  
Lílian, que não estava gostando nada daquela conversinha amigável, e menos ainda do tom com que as amigas falavam, dessa vez resolveu responder.  
  
- Olha, eu entendo que vocês não se importem com o que os marotos fazem, que até gostem deles. Mas o negócio é que EU me importo. Principalmente com a peste do Ti... Potter.- Apesar de ter mudado a palavra rapidamente, Lily não tinha certeza se as amigas haviam ouvido o que ela QUASE dissera, pois embora não tenham dito nada, não conseguiram esconder um rápido sorrisinho.  
  
- Não é que a gente concorde com tudo o que eles fazem Lily, pelo contrário. A gente só acha que você devia dar uma chance pra "peste" do Tiago, já que ele está fazendo de tudo para tentar te agradar desde, deixa eu ver...sempre!- Argumentou Camille.  
  
- É Lily...Vai...Só uma chancezinha... Se ele fizer qualquer coisa, hum... errada, a gente jura que para de te encher o saco pra sempre!- Disse Judie.- E...e...e também desistimos de vez do Sirius e do Remo!  
  
Camille olhou para a amiga com uma expressão de "Ei! Fale por você!", mas teve que se conformar ao receber um olhar de extrema desaprovação de Judie. Não sem antes murmurar um "Ai, ai Lily...A que sacrifícios me obriga!" bem audível.  
  
Como a outra ainda parecesse na dúvida, Judie apelou para o seu último recurso, que prometera nunca usar contra as amigas, mas que agora mostrava- se necessário.  
  
- Ah, Lily... Por favor vai...- Implorou, caprichando na cara de pidona.- Pela nossa amizade...  
  
Lily achou que aquilo fora muito injusto da parte de Judie, uma verdadeira covardia. Afinal TODO MUNDO sabia que era IMPOSSÍVEL negar alguma coisa à garota quando ela fazia aquela cara.  
  
- Ei! Isso não vale! Você prometeu que...- Judie olhou para a amiga com os olhos mais carentes do mundo, e Lily não resistiu.- Ah, tá bom, vai! Eu vou pensar no assunto...  
  
Na mesma hora as duas amigas começaram a pular de alegria.  
  
- Ahhhhhh!!! Jura? Vai mesmo? Promete?- Diziam eufóricas ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Prometo. Agora vamos logo porque já estamos atrasadas para transfiguração.- Apressou Lily, num tom brincalhão- E, vocês sabem, não fica bem uma monitora - chefe chegar atrasada por causa de duas amigas loucas que ficam dançando em pleno corredor do...Em que andar agente está mesmo?  
  
- Quinto, acho...- Respondeu Camille, parando um pouco para descansar- É, você tem razão, é melhor a gente ir logo...  
  
E seguiram as três para a aula de transfiguração. Judie e Camille andavam um pouco mais rápido do que a amiga, cantando, dançando e se divertindo pelos corredores. Já Lily ia um pouco atrás, andando devagar, refletindo muito mais do gostaria sobre tudo o que as amigas disseram.  
  
***  
- Que ódio! Eu desisto!- Lily atirou a varinha em cima da mesa e se atirou derrotada na cadeira.  
  
- Nossa, Lily, o que foi?  
  
- É essa droga de bola de futebol, Judie, que simplesmente se recusa a se transformar em tartaruga!  
  
- Ah, Lily, deixa de drama que a minha tá bem pior que a sua!  
  
A "tartaruga" de Camille tinha o casco todo preto e branco e não possuía cabeça nem rabo.  
  
- Tá nada! Pelo menos a sua tem um casco! A minha é uma bola sem cor definida com uma cabeça deformada e meio rabo!  
  
Lílian era conhecida por todos os professores e alunos como sendo a melhor estudante do sétimo ano (perdendo somente para Tiago e Sirius, claro). Transfiguração , no entanto, era a única matéria em que costumava ter problemas.  
  
Tiago, por outro lado, não via dificuldade nenhuma em transformar até mesmo em elefante em bola de futebol. E, como disse a Sirius, não poderia desperdiçar seus preciosos conhecimentos numa hora como aquela.  
  
Oi, Lily!  
  
A garota deu um pulo e quase caiu da cadeira ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado às suas costas.  
  
- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Potter?- Começou, pronta a iniciar uma discussão. Mudou de idéia ao ver o olhares de extrema censura que as amigas lhe lançaram.- Quer dizer, você me assustou!  
  
- Me desculpe, não era essa a intenção.- Tiago se sentou na cadeira em frente à ruiva.- Mas então, está tendo problemas com a bola de futebol?  
  
- Estou.- Respondeu Lily, procurando não ser grossa. Afinal, ele não havia feito nada de errado, até aquele momento.  
  
- Se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar.  
  
A garota abriu a boca para dizer que não queria, mas então observou os olhares esperançosos de Camille e Judie e pensou: "Por que não?".  
  
- Hum... Me ajudar como?  
  
- Ajudando oras!- Tiago, que se preparava para um provável ataque de Lily, ignorou o tom desconfiado da garota e respondeu, extremamente esperançoso:- Me mostra aí como você fez, que eu te digo o que está errado.  
  
Lílian realizou o feitiço pela décima vez, não conseguindo mudar em nada o semi objeto na sua frente. Tiago, que estivera observando atentamente, rapidamente identificou o problema.  
  
- Você está dizendo as palavras certas, mas o movimento da mão está errado. Não é só bater com a varinha na bola, você tem que fazer um círculo no ar primeiro, olha só.  
  
Lily estremeceu ao sentir a mão do rapaz sobre a sua, ensinado-a a realizar o movimento correto.  
  
- A tá, entendi...- Disse, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo enquanto repetia o feitiço novamente.- Obrigada.  
  
O seu sorriso fez Tiago sorrir ainda mais do que ela. Depois disso um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre o grupo, e Camille aproveitou para por em prática uma idéia que lhe ocorrera assim que o maroto chegara oferecendo ajuda.  
  
- Ei, sabe que acabou de me ocorrer uma idéia m-a-r-a-v-i-l-h-o-s-a!- Mentiu.  
  
- Qual?- Perguntou Lily, desconfiada. Gostava tanto das idéias "maravilhosas" de Camille quanto das suas sinceras opiniões.  
  
- Você tem bastante dificuldades em transfiguração, não é Lily?- Começou, com o ar mais inocente no mundo.- E o Potter parece ser realmente bom nisso. Então eu pensei que talvez ele pudesse te dar umas aulinhas... Se ele não se importar, é claro.  
  
Lílian lançou à amiga uma olhar mortífero. "Eu devia saber. Nada de bom poderia sair da cabeça da Camille numa hora dessas!", pensou.  
  
- Me importar? Eu? Em ter que dar aulas para LILY?- Tiago olhou para Camille como se a garota tivesse enlouquecido de vez. - Imagine, é claro que não!  
  
-É, mas eu me importo!- O maroto lançou a ela um olhar bastante ofendido, fazendo-a corar.- Quer dizer, eu não sou TÃO ruim assim!  
  
- Bobagem, Lily, claro que é!- Dessa vez foi Lílian quem olhou brava para Judie, que nem se importou.- Eu acho uma idéia maravilhosa!  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Seis horas de quinta está bom pra você?- Tiago interrompeu o começo de protesto da garota.  
  
- Está ótimo!- Disseram Judie e Camille ao mesmo tempo, não dando chance para a amiga responder.  
  
Está combinado, então!  
  
Lílian abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas nesse instante a aula acabou e Tiago tratou de se mandar dali o mais depressa possível, dizendo apenas "Te vejo na Quinta, Lily!" , quando já estava saindo.  
  
Depois de passado o choque inicial a garota tratou de alcançar as amigas que tentavam inutilmente sair sem serem vistas.  
  
- Um dia eu ainda mato vocês duas, ouviram?- Sussurrou no ouvido de ambas enquanto passavam pela porta em meio ao aglomerado de alunos.- MATO!  
  
N/A: Eu esqueci de avisar que, aparentemente sem motivo nenhum, os itálicos não funcionam na minha fic...mas tem muuuuuita coisa que deveria estar itálico, como os pensamentos, as palavras enfatizadas, enfim. No último cap. o sonho inteiro da Lily deveria estar itálico... E talvez eu demore bastante pra postar dessa vez porque eu quero me voltar mais pra Camille e pro Sirius no próximo cap. e não tenho idéia de como vou fazer isso.Bom, só pra avisar mesmo! 


	5. Ousadias e Um QuaseBeijo

N/A: Bom, eu avisei que ia demorar...só espero que tenha valido a pena...O Próximo cap. eu também não tenho idéia de quando sai. Mais uma vez MUUUUUUITO obrigada pelos comentários, vocês não sabem como eles são motivadores! Eu realmente gostaria de responder um por um, mas ia ficar muito grande, então a partir de agora eu vou sortear dois por capítulo pra responder (se alguém achar injusto, me avise). Aí vão os sorteados da vez:  
  
Gabrielle Delacour: Nossa, que bom que você está gostando da fic! Hehe, é eu também ADORO a Camille, mas quanto a ela os créditos são todos da minha amiga, que deu uma ótima personagem de fic, principalmente como par do Sirius! Eu sei que ela não tem feito muito, mas pode deixar que nesse cap. ela aparece mais, assim como o Sirius! Muito obrigada pela review, AMEI!  
  
Fairy: Até que enfim você decidiu comentar aqui, hein Cami! Que bom que você tá gostando da homenagem, tenho certeza que depois desse cap. vai gostar ainda mais...(se é que você me entende). Quanto ao seu comentário, uma palavra: PERVERTIDA!!!!  
  
Bom, é só (crente que foi pouco), espero que gostem do cap. e POR FAVOR, COMENTEM!!!!!! Beijinhus.  
  
Capítulo 4 – Ousadias e Um Quase - Beijo.  
  
Lílian abriu os olhos sentindo-se estranhamente bem. Estranhamente não, para falar a verdade. Olhando pela janela viu que fazia um lindo de dia sol lá fora, perfeito para um mergulho no lago. Além do mais era Sábado, e ela ainda tinha quase uma semana até ter que começar a se preocupar com a aula de transfiguração de Tiago. Estava tão feliz que nem cogitou a possibilidade de passar o dia na biblioteca terminando os deveres de casa, como costumava fazer nos fins de semana.  
  
Levantou-se feliz da vida e notou que as amigas já haviam acordado. Judie acabara de sair do banheiro, parecendo tão animada quanto Lily com a perspectiva de um dia muito agradável.  
  
- Bom dia, dorminhoca!- Disse, ao ver a amiga levantar-se e espreguiçar-se muito manhosamente.- Lindo dia não?  
  
- Maravilhoso!- Respondeu Lily, olhando em seguida para Camille.- Mas parece que alguém não concorda muito com a gente...  
  
Camille estava jogada de bruços em sua cama e não parecia nem um pouco inclinada a levantar-se, muito menos dava a impressão de considerar aquele um dia maravilhoso.  
  
- Qual o problema, Mil?- Perguntou Judie, sentando-se na beirada da cama da amiga, acompanhada por Lily.  
  
Com extrema dificuldade, Camille levantou-se muito vagarosamente, sentando de frente para as amigas, com uma expressão nada satisfeita no rosto.  
  
- Ah, meninas...quem dera eu soubesse...- Respondeu, completamente decepcionada consigo mesma, o que fez as outras duas começarem a ficar realmente preocupadas.- Mas eu não sei! Eu não entendo!- Resmungou, jogando- se novamente na cama.  
  
- Como assim? O que você não entende?- Perguntou Lílian, totalmente confusa.- Olha, Mil, nós realmente queremos te ajudar, mas pra isso você precisa nos contar o que houve.  
  
Camille refletiu por um momento. Não sabia por que hesitava tanto em contar as amigas o porquê do seu desânimo. Afinal, se conheciam desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e nunca escondiam nada uma das outras.  
  
Acabou finalmente por concluir que estava era com vergonha de admitir que dessa vez não fora tão esperta quanto sempre se gabava de ser. "Nada disso, você precisa contar a elas. Elas são suas melhores amigas, vão te ajudar!", disse para si mesma antes de levantar-se novamente para encarar as duas.  
  
- É esse maldito Sirius Black!- Admitiu com um suspiro.- Eu não entendo! Ele não devia estar me ignorando assim, completamente. A essas alturas ele tinha mais é que estar andando por aí atrás de mim, me perseguindo, assim como o Tiago faz com a Lily!- Completou, com uma pontinha de inveja.  
  
Lílian e Judie se entreolharam com preocupação. Já há algum tempo haviam começado a notar que o plano de Camille não ia assim tão bem como ela previra, e imaginavam quando iam ter que encarar uma conversa como aquela.  
  
- Quer dizer, no começo tudo bem, eu já sabia que ele ia ficar furioso e tudo o mais. Só que eu pensei que não fosse durar tanto assim esse gelo.- Concluiu.  
  
- Olha, Mil, nós te avisamos que isso poderia acontecer.- Judie foi a primeira a falar.- O Black definitivamente não faz o gênero "persegue- garotas".  
  
Camille encarou a amiga desanimada. Sabia que ela tinha razão, e agora se sentia extremamente idiota.  
  
Lily, por outro lado, olhava-a com um misto fingido de surpresa e desapontamento. Sabia muito bem que Judie não conseguiria animar a amiga daquela maneira, por tanto decidiu seguir outra estratégia. Além do mais, sabia que Sirius não estava assim tão indiferente quanto à garota. Já o havia surpreendido diversas vezes encarando-a intensamente durante alguma aula ou andando pelos corredores.  
  
- Devo dizer que estou decepcionada com você, Warren.- Começou, chamando-a pelo sobrenome só pra provocar.- Logo você, que nunca deu mole pra garoto nenhum, ficar aí, toda despedaçada, por causa de Sirius Black? Honestamente, eu pensei que você fosse melhor do que isso.  
  
Camille não disse nada, apenas continuou encarando as próprias mãos.  
  
-Que dizer, tudo bem, as coisas não saíram exatamente como você planejou, mas e daí? Se o garoto não gosta de você tanto quanto você imaginava, das duas uma: ou desiste dele de vez, o que eu não creio que você esteja disposta a fazer, ou...  
  
- Ou...?- Incentivou Judie.  
  
- Faz ele gostar...- Concluiu Lily maliciosamente.  
  
Camille levantou os olhos para amiga, mas sua expressão não era mais de desânimo e desapontamento. Estava começando a entender o que a amiga queria dizer, e a idéia lhe atraia imensamente.  
  
- Sabe que você tem razão, Lily...- Começou, seus olhos adquirindo um brilho extremamente malicioso.- É isso aí, eu não sou uma qualquer que fica por aí se lamentando por causa de um idiota que nem o Black.  
  
E, dizendo isso, levantou-se rapidamente indo em direção ao guarda-roupa, escolhendo cuidadosamente o que iria usar. Lílian e Judie apenas observavam enquanto a garota punha seu minúsculo biquíni com estampa de flores, vestindo por cima um vestido de praia (conjunto) que elas não sabiam como a amiga ainda tinha coragem de usar, de tão minúsculo que era.  
  
- O que você vai fazer com essa roupa completamente indecente, dona Camille???- Perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo quando a garota se virou para mostrar como ficara o visual.  
  
- Ora meninas, nada de mais...- Respondeu Camille num tom pretensamente inocente.- Só vou mostrar a um certo maroto, que o produto aqui vale a pena, se é que me intendem.  
  
- Tem certeza que vale mesmo?- Provocou Lily. A amiga estreitou os olhos para ela. Lily sempre tivera essa mania de provocar sempre que possível, de um modo bem mais criativo que Camille, o que incomodava imensamente as amigas.- Desculpa, força do hábito. Mas olha lá o que você vai fazer, hein!  
  
Camille não respondeu nada, apenas deu uma piscadela significativa para as amigas e saiu em direção ao salão comunal, dizendo que não podia esperá-las para tomar café da amanhã, pois tinha mais o que fazer.  
  
- Ai, meu Deus, o que será que ela vai fazer?- Perguntou Judie, preocupada.  
  
- Eu não tenho idéia, mas coisa boa com certeza não é. - Respondeu Lily, pensativa.  
  
- Bom, seja o que for, tomara que dê certo.- Completou a outra, imaginando o que a amiga poderia estar aprontando.  
  
- É...- Lily voltou-se divertida para Judie.- E se não der de primeira...Bom, você conhece a peça tanto quanto eu...  
  
- É mesmo!- Judie riu.- Tadinho do Black!  
  
***  
  
Quando Camille chegou ao salão comunal, avistou rapidamente o que estava procurando. Sorriu maliciosamente para si mesma, e seguiu pra o quadro da mulher gorda, fazendo questão de passar bem perto de onde os marotos conversavam animadamente.  
  
Era bem visível o impacto que causava em todos os presentes na sala. Enquanto caminhava com sua pose naturalmente confiante, as cabeças de todos a seguiam, num movimento que chegava a ser patético. Os garotos presentes arregalavam os olhos ao vê-la passar, para extremo desagrado de suas namoradas, que olhavam muito feio para Camille.  
  
Quando passou bem ao lado de Sirius, fingindo nem notá-lo, a reação não foi diferente. Todos os quatro, principalmente ele, olharam-na surpresos e admirados com a ousadia da garota, que atravessou depressa o buraco do retrato, seguindo para o salão principal, onde não causou menos impacto do que na torre da Grifinória.  
  
- Nossa, a garota é mesmo corajosa!- Comentou Tiago depois que ela saiu e a atmosfera do lugar voltou ao normal.  
  
- Ela é louca, isso sim!- Respondeu Sirius baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros, ainda encarando fixamente o retrato pelo qual Camille acabar de sair.  
  
Os outros riram da expressão completamente embasbacada do amigo.  
  
- Bom, se a intenção era provocar o Sirius aqui, com certeza funcionou!- Disse Remo.  
  
- É mesmo, nunca vi expressão tão idiota em toda a minha vida!- Completou Tiago, imitando a cara de bobo de Sirius, que estreitou os olhos para o amigo.  
  
- Isso é porque você nunca teve a chance de ver a sua cara toda vez que a Evans se digna a trocar uma palavra com você!- Respondeu, fazendo Tiago calar a boca. Remo e Pedro riram mais ainda, mas não desistiram de provocar o amigo.  
  
- Realmente, mas a sua boca estaria aberta até agora se a gente não tivesse te salvado do papel de idiota!  
  
- Cala a boca, Aluado, eu só estava...surpreso que alguém pudesse sair do dormitório com uma roupa daquela.  
  
- Até parece! Você só faltava começar a babar em cima das pernas da garota, que não são nada mal, diga-se de passagem.- Provocou novamente Tiago, desviando-se do soco do amigo.- Ah vai Sirius, você tem que admitir que ela não é nem um pouco de se jogar fora! Embora eu ainda prefira a Lily.- Acrescentou rapidamente. Não queria se arriscar, caso alguém tivesse ouvido a conversa, a ter Lily furiosa com ele logo agora que pareciam estar se dando bem.  
  
- Ele sabe muito bem disso, Tiago, só que ainda está muito "ofendido" com o fora que levou pra admitir que está interessado.- Interviu Remo, voltando- se depois para Sirius.- Por falar nisso, não achei que você fosse engolir assim tão facilmente o vexame. Pensei que você tivesse dito que iria 'ensinar à Warren como brincar'. É, foram exatamente essas as palavras.  
  
Sirius, que até então permanecera todo o tempo carrancudo, sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
- E vou. Eu já frustrei os plano da garota me recusando a ficar feito um idiota atrás dela, implorando por um sim.- Disse, lançando um olhar significativo a Tiago.- Com certeza, a essas alturas, ela já deve estar tão desesperada que vai começar a implorar pra sair comigo.  
  
- Tem certeza? Não foi o que me pareceu agora pouco. Ela com certeza tem muitos caras a disposição, Sirius, não precisa de você.- Ponderou Remo.  
  
- Tem razão, não precisa. Ela quer.  
  
- Se quisesse não teria te dispensado.- Retrucou Tiago.  
  
- Isso foi porque ela pensa que é especial.- Respondeu Sirius, com ar de deboche.  
  
- E não é?- Pedro resolveu se arriscar uma vez na vida, apoiado pelos outros.- Você parece bastante interessado nela, Sirius, desde que levou aquele pé na bunda não convidou mais nenhuma garota pra sair...  
  
- É mesmo, depois sou eu quem está perdendo o jeito...- Comentou Tiago, ignorando a expressão novamente irritada no rosto de Sirius. Os outros dois riram, concordando prontamente com o amigo.  
  
- Ah, calem a boca vocês três!- Disse Sirius irritado, dirigindo-se para o buraco do retrato.- Vamos logo tomar café, temos mais o que fazer hoje. Quando faz sol o idiota do Seboso sempre fica sentado debaixo daquela árvore patética na beira do lago.- Acrescentou, já planejando diversas maneiras de descontar toda a sua raiva no sonserino.  
  
***  
  
Lílian e Judie entraram rindo no salão principal para tomar café da manhã. Olharam em toda parte, mas não avistaram Camille em lugar nenhum. Deduziram que, dado o 'figurino' da garota, já deveria ter ido para o lago. Encaminharam-se então para a mesa da Grifinória, mas os únicos lugares vagos eram bem na frente dos marotos, o que fez Lily ficar um tanto quanto sem graça. Mas como Judie lembrou-lhe de que não tinham muita escolha, acabou por sentar-se com a amiga, que deu um jeito para ficar bem na frente de Remo enquanto Lily sentava-se de frente para Tiago, extremamente constrangida.  
  
Os marotos não ficaram indiferentes diante daquela estranha aproximação, principalmente Tiago, que passou automaticamente as mãos no cabelo e sorriu largamente para Lílian. O rosto da garota rapidamente assumiu a mesma cor dos seus cabelos, e ela sorriu timidamente, para alegria de Tiago.  
  
- Bom dia, meninas.- Cumprimentou jovialmente.- Decidiram se sentar conosco hoje, é?  
  
- Eram os únicos lugares vagos.- Apressou-se a explicar Lily, mas logo percebeu que não fizera a coisa certa, pois Tiago assumiu um ar bastante ofendido.  
  
- Nossa, obrigado...  
  
- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer...- Começou Lílian, mas foi interrompida pelos risinhos de Judie, que já iniciara uma animada conversa com Remo.- Eu não acho você...  
  
Uma voz na sua cabeça a fez parar. Uma má companhia? Era isso que ela ia dizer, que não achava ele uma má companhia? Mas ela realmente achava isso! E estava lá somente porque não tinha escolha também! Ou não? "Nada disso", pensou, "Ele é Tiago Potter, você NÃO acha ele uma boa companhia. Na verdade, você o considera uma péssima companhia! Você o odeia, lembra- se? ODEIA!". Logo depois, no entanto, se surpreendeu pensando que, ultimamente, ele não andava tão insuportável assim. Sacudiu a cabeça com veemência e levantou os olhos para encarar o rapaz, subitamente lembrando- se de que parara de falar no meio da frase. Mas Tiago, que percebeu o que ela estivera prestes a dizer, apenas riu, e disse:  
  
- Tudo bem! Eu tava só brincando, Lily. Eu sei que você não é mal educada, não se preocupe.  
  
Lílian sorriu de leve, voltando-se para Judie e Remo, que continuavam a conversar, bastante animados. O clima entre os dois era extremamente óbvio, e todos pareciam notar. Sirius e Pedro também observavam o casal, que logo percebeu que ninguém mais estava falando.  
  
- O que foi?- Perguntou Judie, olhando para Lily.  
  
- Nada!- Responderam todos ao mesmo tempo, tratando de iniciar rapidamente alguma outra conversa.  
  
- Então, o que foi que deu na amiga de vocês hoje?- Perguntou Tiago, divertido.- Ela queria pôr todos os caras na sala comunal a nocaute ou o quê? Não que eu tenha prestado atenção, mas era meio difícil não notar aquela roupa...- Acrescentou rapidamente para Lílian.  
  
Lily e Judie riram.  
  
- É, nos também ficamos surpresas... Mas, respondendo à sua pergunta, ela não queria levar todos na sala comunal a nocaute...- Disse Lily.  
  
- Só um mesmo...- Completou Judie, e as duas começaram com um ataque de risadinhas.  
  
Os marotos, que sabiam que garotas com ataques de risinhos nunca estavam pensando em boa coisa, ficaram intrigados.  
  
- Como assim, 'um certo garoto'?- Perguntou Remo, quando as duas finalmente se controlaram um pouco.  
  
- Ué, não entendeu não?- Perguntou Lily, sarcástica.  
  
- É claro que entendemos, minha flor.- Retrucou Tiago.- Estamos interessados é em saber quem é o sortu...- Mudou de idéia ao ver o olhar que Lily lhe lançou involuntariamente.- O cara.  
  
- Isso, Tiago, é um segredo guardado a sete chaves.- Respondeu Judie, olhando significativamente para Sirius, que estava preocupado demais planejando que azarações usaria contra Snape quando o encontrasse.  
  
- È, a Camille nos mata se nós contarmos.- Acrescentou Lily, também passando a encarar o garoto, que só então pareceu se mancar.  
  
- Quê?- Perguntou, apontando para si mesmo.- Eu?  
  
- Não, eu!- Remo olhou para o amigo como se ele fosse uma completa anta.- Claro que é você, sei idiota!  
  
Sirius ficou alguns instantes em silêncio, de testa enrugada, como que processando a informação. Logo depois assumiu uma expressão ainda mais arrogante do que a normal, e engoliu de uma vez todo o resto da torrada que estava comendo.  
  
- Eu devia saber...- Murmurou para si mesmo enquanto se levantava rapidamente da mesa e se dirigia à porta do salão principal.  
  
- Aonde você vai?- perguntou Tiago, quando ele já entrava no saguão de entrada.  
  
- Tenho um negócio pra resolver.- Gritou meramente por cima do ombro, se dirigindo aos jardins.  
  
***  
  
Camille caminhava calmamente pelo caminho que levava ao lago, os cabelos molhados caindo até o meio das costas, o vestido colado no corpo. Sorriu para si mesma um sorriso bastante malicioso ao avistar o maroto parado bem na sua frente na curva, encostado numa árvore, a pose mais sedutora do que nunca.  
  
"Ora, Black, resolveu me poupar o trabalho de ir atrás de você, é? Mas que gentileza!", pensou, antes de passar reto pelo rapaz, como se nem o tivesse notado. Parou, no entanto, ao ouvir a voz grossa do maroto às suas costas.  
  
- Não cumprimenta mais as pessoas, Warren? Que falta de educação.  
  
Camille virou-se e caminhou lentamente na sua direção  
  
- Eu cumprimento quem merece ser cumprimentado, Black.- Disse baixinho, aproximando-se perigosamente dele, apoiando-se do mesmo modo que ele na árvore em frente.  
  
- E eu não mereço?- Perguntou Sirius, encarando a garota de tal modo que Camille teve de usar todo o seu auto - controle para não cometer uma loucura.  
  
- Me diga você.- Respondeu ela, cruzando os braços.- Acha que merece?  
  
- Acho.- Disse Sirius, mais confiante impossível.  
  
- Pois eu não teria tanta certeza.- Retrucou ela, virando-se e voltando a caminhar em direção ao castelo.  
  
Sirius nem se deu ao trabalho de se mexer, apenas gritou, antes que a garota desaparecesse no fim da curva:  
  
- Quem você pensa que está enganando, Warren?  
  
Camille voltou-se e caminhou de volta até onde o maroto estava, e dessa vez foi ele quem teve que se controlar ao máximo ao sentir os seus belos olhos castanhos encarando-o profundamente.  
  
- O que quer dizer com isso, exatamente, Black?  
  
- Tem certeza de que não sabe?- Perguntou ele.  
  
- Tenho sim.- Respondeu ela inocentemente.  
  
- Pensei que você fosse mais inteligente do que isso.- Provocou Sirius, sarcástico.  
  
Camille ignorou o comentário, olhando-o friamente.  
  
- Se quiser uma resposta para sua pergunta, vai ter que ser mais claro. Isto é, se a sua capacidade mental permitir.  
  
Dessa vez foi Sirius quem perdeu o sorrisinho.  
  
- Como queira, querida.- Retrucou, fazendo Camille levantar as sobrancelhas sarcasticamente ao ouvir o 'querida'.- Eu perguntei quem você acha que está enganando, andando por aí como se nem ligasse pra mim, quando é óbvio que está tremendamente arrependida por ter recusado o meu generoso convite para sair.  
  
A garota, ao invés de se surpreender com a pergunta, como Sirius pensou que faria, apenas levantou mais ainda as sobrancelhas, encarando-o como se aquilo tudo fosse extremamente patético.  
  
- Me diga você: A quem pensa que está enganando, andando por aí como se nem se importasse com o pé na bunda que eu te dei, quando é obvio que está mais furioso do que um trasgo com dor de dente?  
  
- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.- Disse ele secamente.  
  
- Nem você a minha.  
  
- Eu perguntei primeiro.  
  
- E eu perguntei em segundo. Responda a minha, que eu respondo a sua.  
  
"Ela é boa", pensou Sirius, observando-a atentamente. A garota agora o encarava com um sorriso desafiador, umedecendo a boca com a língua num gesto provocante. "Em todos os sentidos", completou, examinando o corpo encharcado de Camille de alto a baixo. Ficaram ali se encarando por um bom tempo, até que Sirius decidiu tomar uma atitude.  
  
- Você realmente acha que é melhor do que as outras, não é?- Perguntou.  
  
- E não sou?  
  
- Me diga você. Será que é?- Retrucou ele, imitando a fala da garota.  
  
- Certamente que sou.- Respondeu ela, orgulhosa.  
  
- Pois eu não teria tanta certeza.- Disse ele, virando-se para seguir seu caminho, exatamente como ela fizera com ele. Camille nem se alterou.  
  
- Isso é porque você não conhece o material, querido.- Gritou meramente, fazendo Sirius voltar-se e caminhar novamente até ela.  
  
- Ah não?- Perguntou, aproximando-se perigosamente dela.  
  
- Não.- Respondeu Camille simplesmente.  
  
- E você diria que vale a pena?  
  
- O que é que você acha?- Perguntou ela, abrindo os braços como que a mostrar o próprio corpo.  
  
- Eu acho que nunca se pode ter certeza, sem uma amostra grátis.- Sugeriu Sirius, descaradamente.  
  
- E porque eu lhe daria uma?- Perguntou a garota, sedutora.  
  
- Porque se não eu nunca vou saber se vale a pena investir.  
  
- Como queira.- Retrucou Camille, sorrindo maliciosamente.  
  
E, dizendo isso, aproximou tanto seu rosto do maroto que seus lábios não chegaram a se tocar por uma questão de milímetros, ou menos. No último instante ela desviou rosto, dando um beijinho leve, porém demorado, na bochecha do rapaz. Sirius não fez a mínima questão de esconder seu desapontamento.  
  
- Ei, Warren, qual é!- Exclamou, quando a garota se afastou.- Pensei que fosse ganhar uma amostra grátis.  
  
Camille riu.  
  
- Amostras grátis são apenas uma pequena parte do produto, Black.  
  
Sirius continuou parado, tentando captar o significado das palavras de Camille.  
  
- Pense assim: Se saíssem distribuindo barras de graça na frente da loja de chocolates, não haveria porque entrar e comprar, não é? É por isso que eles só dão alguns quadradinhos, entendeu?- Acrescentou ela, como se falasse com uma criança muito pequena, que não entendesse nada de nada.  
  
- É claro que entendi.- Resmungou Sirius.- Mas isso não é justo.  
  
- Pergunte às minhas amigas e elas lhe dirão que eu sou tudo, menos justa!- Disse ela, rindo.  
  
Depois disso a garota achou que já havia feito o suficiente e se afastou depressa, sorrindo imensamente. Tinha certeza de que desta vez a idéia funcionara, e não estava de modo algum enganada. Sirius apenas ficou observando-a ir, completamente embasbacado.  
  
"E não é que vale a pena mesmo!", pensou, quando finalmente retornou ao castelo. "Mas eu não estava brincando quando disse que te ensinaria a brincar, Warren. Não mesmo".  
  
N/A: Bom, é isso...espero que tenham gostado. De novo talvez eu demore pra postar já que ainda nem comecei o próximo cap... POR FAVOR, COMENTEM!!!!! Ah, uma propagandinha básica, leiam:  
  
Caricaturamente Pintado - Sem comentários. É simplesmente A fic. A mãe de todas as fics. A fic-mor. A fic que me fez começar a ler fics L/T. Simplesmente TUDO! Bom, acho que teve alguns comentários sim...(rsrsrsrsrs)  
  
A Tríade do Poder - Minha fic favorita no momento. MUUUUUITO boa mesmo, a história é muito original! Não deixem de ler!  
  
Como Devia Estar - Ah, essa é EXTREMAMENTE fofa! Muito muito muito boa mesmo! E a história também é original e muuuuito legal! Amo de paixão!  
  
Para o Futuro - Essa é da minha querida amiga (e beta) Fernandita! È MUUUUITO boa, ela escreve MUITO bem, sem noção! E a história é perfeita, tem um pouco de cada coisa: romance, humor (MUITO humor)... Enfim, não deixem de ler.  
  
Vida De Cão - Bom, essa é a fic da Camille, hehehehe! Ou melhor, da minha amiga que inspirou a Camille! É sobre o Sirius, leiam porque é MUITO boa, muito engraçada! 


	6. A Briga

N/A: Bom, pra começar, mil desculpas pela demora! É que eu realmente não tenho (sim, eu começo a escrever pela N/A) idéia de como vai ser esse cap. e tipo, eu tava cheia de problemas, falta de inspiração, provas, aniversário (que foi dia 29/04, hihihihi)...enfim, vocês entendem, né? MUUUITO obrigada pelas reviews, elas ajudam muuuito a escrever! As duas da vez tão aí:  
  
Aninha_weasley- Hehe, que bom que você está gostando da fic! A minha amiga que inspirou a Camille é realmente muito legal (agora é que o ego dela vai pras alturas!)! Enfim, muito obrigada pela review!  
  
Xianya- Que bom que você gostou! Pena que nessa parte a Camille não tenha ficado muito igual a minha amiga, que é muuuuito tímida! (agora ela vai me matar por isso, mas tudo bem!). Mas logo logo eu arrumo isso! Muito obrigada pela review!  
  
Capítulo 5 – A Briga  
  
- Você O QUÊ???  
  
- Sabe, Lily, acho que essa frase está se tornando muito comum nas nossas conversas...  
  
- Também, olha as coisas que você faz!- Exclamou Judie.- Ou pelo menos diz que faz.  
  
- Ei ei, calma lá! Mentirosa também não!  
  
- Tá, tá, que seja! Mas eu não acredito que você fez isso!  
  
- Judie, minha amiga, era um caso de vida ou morte. Ou melhor, de perder ou não perder o garoto, o que dá no mesmo...  
  
Lily e Judie riram. Era incrível o modo como a amiga falava daquilo como se fosse uma coisa muito fácil de se fazer. Na verdade, Camille sempre posara de impetuosa, corajosa, nem um pouco envergonhada. Mas as amigas sabiam muito bem que era tudo pose, pois, na verdade, Camille era de longe a mais tímida das três, pelo menos quando se tratava de garotos. Imaginavam, portanto, que ela estivesse realmente desesperada, para ser capaz de fazer o que fez.  
  
- Eu não acredito que você teve coragem!  
  
- Nem eu Lily, nem eu...- Disse Camille, rindo.- Mas o que eu podia fazer? A situação estava ficando crítica, eu simplesmente tinha que fazer alguma coisa!  
  
- E você acha que deu certo?- Perguntou Judie, ansiosa.  
  
Camille sorriu, orgulhosa.  
  
- E quando alguma idéia minha não dá certo?  
  
- Hum...Não sei...Deixa eu ver...- Lily fingiu pensar e depois se virou sarcástica para a amiga.- Eu não vou me dar ao trabalho de responder a isso.  
  
Judie rapidamente percebeu que aquela conversinha amigável tinha tudo para se transformar em briga, e resolveu intervir, parando com o lançamento de farpas por ali mesmo.  
  
- Hem hem!- Pigarreou, fazendo as duas se voltarem para ela.- Então, voltando ao assunto inicial...Quem diria, hein, dona Camille! Logo você, fazer uma sem vergonhice dessas! Olha que isso vai acabar manchando a sua reputação...  
  
Camille mudou rapidamente o olhar feio de Lily para Judie. A coisa que mais detestava no mundo (depois de pudim e mamão, é claro) era que as amigas a chamassem de '"santinha", "bem comportada" ou coisas do gênero. Gostava muito da falsa imagem que todos tinham dela.  
  
Lily riu:  
  
- É! Cuidado que isso pode atrapalhar a sua entrada no convento de Londres quando terminar a escola!- Completou, fazendo Judie cair de costas na cama, não se agüentando em pé de tanto rir da expressão furiosa da amiga.  
  
- É, muito engraçadinhas as senhoritas!- Protestou Camille. E como elas não parassem de rir, completou:- Inveja mata, sabiam?  
  
Lily e Judie pararam com as gargalhadas imediatamente.  
  
- O que você quer dizer com isso?- Perguntou Lílian, desconfiada.  
  
- Exatamente o que eu disse.- Retrucou Camille.- Além de ser um sentimento muito, muito feio, inveja também causa rugas, sabiam?  
  
- E posso saber porque nós somos invejosas?  
  
- Ora, Judie, porque, de um jeito ou de outro, eu fui a única que conseguiu algum progresso com o meu maroto. Enquanto que vocês duas não fazem nada para conseguir os seus!  
  
Judie abaixou a cabeça, admitindo que a amiga estava certa. Lily, pra variar, não gostou nada nada da "insinuação" de Camille de que ela realmente esperava conseguir alguma coisa com Tiago. Porque, obviamente, ela não esperava. (notem que eu coloco somente os pensamentos da Lily, viu gente! Porque TODO mundo sabe que ela gosta do Tiago...)  
  
- Nossa...Mas que grande conquista a sua, hein Mil!- Disse, sarcástica.- Você não sabe o quanto eu gostaria de ter tido essa sorte!  
  
- Ah, sei sim! Tenho certeza que você ficou só se imaginado no meu lugar quando eu te contei! Só que colocando o Tiago no lugar do Sirius, é claro!  
  
Lily bufou.  
  
- Como você se...- Começou, mas foi logo interrompida por Camille.  
  
- Ah, não me venha com essa de "como você se atreve" de novo! Todo mundo já percebeu que faz dias que você não tem uma única discussão com o Tiago, e que logo logo vai acabar cedendo! Não que isso seja uma coisa ruim, é claro!- Acrescentou rapidamente. Lílian não poderia ter ficado mais furiosa.  
  
- Não me venha com essa você, Camille! Eu já estou cansada de você o tempo me dizendo "olha só, você ama o Potter" "o Potter é isso" "O Potter é aquilo"! Que droga! Se ele tem tantas qualidades, por que não fica VOCÊ com ele?  
  
Nesse ponto Camille também começou a gritar seriamente com a amiga, o que preocupou Judie imensamente. As duas quase nunca brigavam sério, mas quando brigavam...Digamos que era impossível permanecer no mesmo ambiente que elas por mais de cinco minutos sem enlouquecer com o clima extremamente pesado. A garota despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a resposta de Camille.  
  
- O que foi? Está com ciúmes é? Não se preocupe, querida, eu não estou nem um pouco interessada no Potter. Mas pode apostar que, se eu estivesse, não ficaria aí, fingindo ridiculamente que não gosto dele, como você!  
  
- Primeiro: eu NÃO gosto dele, pela enésima vez! Segundo: e você ia fazer o que? Vestir uma roupa totalmente de...Hum...Indecente e agarrar o garoto no meio do corredor?  
  
- Quem sabe?- Provocou Camille.- Tanto faz. Só sei que a última coisa que eu faria é ficar parada enquanto o garoto corre atrás de mim!  
  
- Bom, seja lá que o que você fosse fazer, não iria adiantar nada!  
  
- E posso saber por que não?  
  
- Primeiro porque, como você bem disse, o Potter, vive correndo atrás de MIM, quer eu queira quer não! É de MIM que ele gosta!- Concluiu Lily, triunfante.  
  
- E depois você vem dizer que não fica feliz com a perseguição do garoto!  
  
- E não fico mesmo!  
  
- Há, tá bom!  
  
- O quê? É verdade!  
  
- Então por que você ficou tão nervosinha quando eu apenas sugeri que, se fosse comigo, note bem o se, eu não ficaria nem um segundo parada?  
  
Lílian ficou furiosa. Detestava imensamente quando as amigas, principalmente Camille, a chamavam de nervosinha. Adquirira um ódio mortal por aquela palavra com o passar dos anos. Camille, é claro, sabia muito bem disso, e sempre que queria provocar muito a amiga, era esse o termo que usava.  
  
- Eu não fiquei nervosinha! Só estou dizendo que você é muito segura de si quando se trata de garotos, Warren!  
  
Foi a vez de Camille estreitar os olhos para a amiga. Detestava quando a chamavam pelo sobrenome! Principalmente Lily e Judie, que eram suas duas melhores amigas e sabiam muito bem que a garota o considerava feio, comum e extremamente sem graça.  
  
- Eu sou realista, Lily, é diferente.- Retrucou.  
  
- Ah, e suponho que você pense que é só estalar o dedo e todos os  
garotos de Hogwarts vão correndo comer na sua mão!  
  
- Penso não, Lily. Eu sei.  
  
- Haha!  
  
- Haha, o quê? VOCÊ não viu a cara deles quando eu saí do dormitório  
hoje! Tinha uns que só faltavam babar em cima de mim!  
  
- É lógico que ficaram surpresos! Ninguém imagina que um ser seja  
capaz de uma sem vergonhice desse tipo, pra não falar pior!  
  
- Sem vergonhice?- Perguntou Camille, sarcástica.- Até cinco minutos  
atrás eu era uma santinha que iria entrar para o convento de Londres  
quando se formasse.  
  
- E você é!- Gritou Lily em resposta, totalmente surtada.  
  
- Pensei que freiras não tivessem coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas!  
  
- E nem você tem! Você só fez porque estava completamente desesperada!  
  
Aí, Camille se ofendeu de verdade.  
  
- Eu? Desesperada? Lily, eu tenho metade dos homens de Hogwarts aos meus pés!  
  
- Ás sua pernas você quer dizer!  
  
- Que culpa eu tenho se eles me acham...Hã...Bonita? Sinto muito, mas isso você vai ter que reclamar com o cara lá de cima, que me fez assim tão perfeita!  
  
Lílian estreitou totalmente os olhos para a amiga os lábios tremendo de raiva.  
  
- Você é TÃO convencida!  
  
- Só se acha quem pode, meu amor!  
  
- É, pena que tem muita gente que ACHA que pode por aí, não é mesmo?  
  
- Concordo! Eu conheço pelo menos uma que ACHA que pode só porque tem UM idiota correndo atrás dela dia e noite!  
  
- E eu conheço uma que ACHA que pode só porque sai por aí com uma roupa totalmente de p... indecente e recebe alguns olhares indiscretos de garotos que não tem nada melhor pra fazer na vida do que ficar observando os outros!  
  
- Primeiro: Eles também não têm culpa de eu ser tão linda!- Lily abriu a boca pra retrucar, mas Camille não deixou.- Segundo: ALGUNS olhares? Querida, eu tinha metade da sala comunal olhando pra mim! A metade masculina, é claro!  
  
- Eu também teria, se saísse por aí com um vestido de um palmo de comprimento! Pelo menos EU não preciso disso!  
  
- Ah, não?  
  
- Não!  
  
- Suponho que esteja se referindo ao Potter.  
  
- Isso mesmo!  
  
- Tô falando que só porque o menino é um patético que nutre uma paixão totalmente injustificada por você, você ACHA que pode!  
  
- Eu não ACHO que posso, eu posso mesmo!  
  
- Haha, faz-me rir, Lílian Evans!  
  
- Rir porquê? É verdade! A invejosa aqui é você, que sabe que os meninos só gostam de você pela sua aparência! Agora quero ver se eles vissem quem é realmente Camille Warren, se continuariam assim tão interessados!  
  
- É né, pelo menos de MIM eles gostam, nem que seja só pela aparência! Você só tem o Potter, e olhe lá!  
  
- Pra mim já está mais do que bom!- E, ao ver Camille levantar as sobrancelhas, acrescentou:- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer! Não é que eu goste do Potter, é que eu realmente não faço questão nenhuma de ter garotos atrás de mim o tempo todo! Não preciso disso pra me sentir bem comigo mesma!  
  
Camille riu deboxadamente. Aquelas duas nem de longe pareciam as amigas que não se desgrudavam e estavam sempre por aí, cochichando e rindo nos corredores do castelo.  
  
- Bom, sorte a sua, não é? Porque se precisasse...  
  
- Não seria nem um pouco difícil conseguir!  
  
-Haha, até parece! Lily, você é uma indecisa que não sabe o quer da vida!  
  
- O quê?! Pelo menos eu não sou uma...Uma...Oferecida!- Gritou a outra, caindo em contradição (por causa do 'santinha' de antes, caso alguém não tenha sacado). Para sua sorte, Camille nem reparou.  
  
- Eu me ofereço pra quem me merece, meu bem!  
  
- Ah é? E quem seria esse? Thomas Neil? Jemie Tortton? Daniel Sanders? Ou quem sabe o da vez, Sirius Black?  
  
- Lílian Evans você está começando a me irritar profundamente.- Disse Camille vagarosamente, como se estivesse tendo uma imensa dificuldade em controlar os nervos, o que não é exatamente uma mentira.  
  
- Novidade! Você está sempre estressada, Mil! Qualquer coisinha já sai falando que eu te irrito, que a Jud te irrita, que tá estressada e blá blá blá! Se alguém aqui é nervosinha, esse alguém é você!  
  
Camille fechou os olhos e reuniu, com extrema dificuldade, toda a sua força de vontade restante para não pular no pescoço da amiga. Ignorou a sua última fala, passando apenas a encará-la muito séria. Lily não pareceu notar, e continuou falando.  
  
- E por que você disse que o Potter tem uma paixão "totalmente injustificada' por mim?- Perguntou.- Você acha o quê? Que ele é bom demais pra mim? Que eu não mereço a dedicação do Potter?  
  
- Sinceramente, Lily, estou começando a achar sim! Eu sou totalmente contra esse tipo de humilhação que você faz o coitado do Tiago passar!  
  
- Eu??? Mas o que é que eu posso fazer, se eu simplesmente não gosto dele!  
  
- Bom, eu não estou completamente certa disso, mas mesmo assim. Você podia ao menos ser mais gentil nessas suas negações!  
  
- Como se ele merecesse que eu seja gentil!  
  
- Merece mesmo! O garoto é super legal com você, nunca te fez mal nenhum, e você está sempre pronta a recebê-lo com quatro pedras na mão!  
  
- Isso não é verdade! Eu não sou tão grossa assim!  
  
- É claro que é, Lily! Todo mundo sabe disso! Na verdade o que é um mistério é como o cara ainda não desistiu de você!  
  
Lílian não disse nada. Permaneceu muda, absorvendo toda a verdade das palavras da outra. Camille continuou:  
  
- Mas você pode esperar, porque um dia ele vai desistir! Um dia ele vai se cansar de levar fora, de ser humilhado, e vai te "deixar em paz" de vez! E aí, Lily, você vai se arrepender amargamente por ter dispensado o Tiago durante todos esses anos!  
  
- Vou nada! Se isso acontecer algum dia, eu vou mais é dar graças a Deus!  
  
- É, sei! Você vive dizendo isso, Lily, mas sabe muito bem que no fundo, você adora ter alguém te chamando pra sair de 5 em 5 minutos!  
  
- Você é quem vive fazendo essas insinuações absurdas! Você fala como se soubesse tudo o que se passa na minha mente! Mas novidade, Mil, você NÃO SABE!  
  
- É claro que eu sei o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha oca! Eu praticamente moro com você há sete anos! Eu te conheço muito bem, dona Lílian Evans!  
  
- Conhece nada! A verdade é que você pensa que me conhece muito bem, mas você NÃO CONHECE! E cabeça-oca é a avó!  
  
- Ei ei, não vem meter a família no meio! Isso aqui é só entre eu e você! E é claro que eu conheço! Eu posso não saber de tudo o que se passa na sua mente, mas as suas reações eu conheço muito bem! Você é muito previsível, Lily! E uma verdadeira cabeça-oca também!  
  
- Eu não sou previsível! E muito menos cabeça-oca! Se alguém aqui é cabeça- oca, com certeza é você! Pra não falar pior!  
  
- Como assim pra não falar pior? E você com certeza é a pessoa mais previsível que eu conheço!  
  
- Isso mesmo que você ouviu! Pra não falar pior! E eu já disse que eu NÃO SOU PREVISÍVEL!  
  
- É claro que é! Por exemplo, se o Tiago vier gentilmente, veja bem, gentilmente puxar conversa com você, todos esperam o quê? Que você ou ignore o coitado completamente, ou dê uma daquelas suas respostas bem curtas e grossas, que deixariam qualquer um no chinelo!  
  
- Isso é diferente!- Protestou Lily.  
  
- É nada!  
  
- Bom, mas se for por aí, você também é muito previsível!  
  
- Ah, é?  
  
- É! Por exemplo: se qualquer um faz um comentário completamente inocente sobre qualquer coisa, pode-se logo prever que você vai transformar em perversão em dois tempos!  
  
- Perversão? Mas o que RAIOS o fato de eu ser ou não pervertida tem a ver com a história?  
  
- Nada, estou só constatando mais um defeito seu!  
  
- Há! Você fala como se tivesse bem menos defeitos do que eu!- Camille novamente deixou passar a contradição na fala da amiga.  
  
- E tenho mesmo!  
  
- Tem nada!  
  
- Tenho sim!  
  
- Ah, esquece Lily! Não vou perder o meu tempo discutindo com você!  
  
Camille já havia se virado e se encaminhava para a porta do dormitório, pisando forte no assoalho, visivelmente furiosa. Mas por nada nesse mundo Lílian ia deixar aquilo barato.  
  
- É claro que não vai "perder seu tempo"! Você nunca ganhou uma discussão na sua vida! É incompetente até para argumentar!  
  
Camille voltou-se imediatamente e fuzilou completamente Lily com o olhar. Eu disse que ela não suportava ser chamada de santinha? Bom, apenas a título de comparação, Camille preferia ficar trancada numa sala com um gravador que ficasse repetindo milhares de vezes a frase "Você é uma santa" a ser chamada uma única vez de incompetente.  
  
- O que você disse?- Perguntou, ameaçadoramente. Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, sarcástica.  
  
- Não ouviu não?  
  
- É claro que ouvi, mas ainda não acredito que você teve coragem!  
  
- Pra você ver, nem todas nós pretendemos virar freiras, Mil.  
  
Quem quer que estivesse assistindo aquela cena, com certeza pensaria que, se um olhar matasse, Lily não poderia nem ser considerada mais um defunto. Já estaria na décima reencarnação.  
  
- Repete isso se você tem coragem.- Disse Camille, num murmúrio carregado de raiva.  
  
- Qual parte?- Perguntou Lily, também num sussurro.  
  
- Todas as partes.- Respondeu a outra, como quem diz "Eu estou avisando, se você fizer isso...".  
  
Lily sorriu marotamente.  
  
- Primeiro eu te chamei de incompetente e depois, de santa.- Disse, observando satisfeita a surpresa da amiga com a sua ousadia.  
  
- Você não disse isso.- A voz de Camille tremia de raiva.  
  
- Ah, disse sim!  
  
- AH NÃO! INCOMPETENTE NÃO!- A garota não agüentou e recomeçou a gritaria, berrando a plenos pulmões.  
  
- Ah não por quê? Você é mesmo!- Lily também recomeçara a gritar!  
  
- Bom, é melhor ser uma incompetente do que uma nervosinha histérica!  
  
- Eu??? Nervosinha???? E histérica ainda por cima???- Lily berrava mais histericamente do que nunca.- Imagine! O mau-humor em pessoa aqui é você!  
  
- Sua...sua...  
  
- Sua o que hein? Metida? Oferecida? Pentelha? Sinto muito Camille, mas essa já é você!  
  
Camille encarou a amiga com um olhar de "foi você quem pediu" tremendamente vingativo.  
  
- Na verdade eu ia dizer fresca, cega, teimosa, barraqueira (esse é especialmente pra você, Cami!) e orgulhosa ao extremo, mas tudo bem!  
  
Lily arregalou os olhos, extremamente ofendida!  
  
- Pelo menos eu não sou uma total incompetente!  
  
- Como eu já disse, melhor que ser uma nervosinha histérica!  
  
- Estressada!  
  
- Culpa sua, que me estressa!  
  
- Oferecida!  
  
- Você já usou esse...  
  
- Totalmente lesada em qualquer matéria!  
  
- Olha só quem está falando! Você tem mais é que ir para o Hospital St. Mungus Para Totalmente Lesados em Transfiguração!  
  
- Pervertida!  
  
- De novo: o que é que isso tem a ver?  
  
- Santinha que se faz de ousada!  
  
- Hunft, pelo menos eu não sou uma...  
  
- JÁ CHEGA! PAREM IMEDIATAMENTE VOCÊS DUAS!  
  
Lílian e Camille pararam de gritar imediatamente e voltaram-se estupefatas para Judie, que acabara de se levantar do canto de onde estivera observando toda a discussão. Arfava muito e lágrimas silenciosas caiam dos dois lados da sua face rosada.  
  
- VOCÊS NÃO ENTENDEM? NÓS SOMOS AMIGAS! NÃO ESTAMOS AQUI PARA DISCUTIRMOS UMAS COM AS OUTRAS TODO O TEMPO! SERÁ QUE VOCÊS NÃO TEM NADA MELHOR PRA FAZER, NÃO? PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, SE DUAS AMIGAS COMO VOCÊS FICAREM BRIGANDO DESSE JEITO, IMAGENEM O QUE FARÃO COM SUAS INIMIGAS??? FAÇAM ME UM FAVOR!  
  
Lily e Camille permaneceram apenas caladas, contemplando os próprios pés, extremamente envergonhadas, enquanto aguardavam a amiga terminar seu discurso.  
  
- Sabem, eu não sei se alguém já se deu ao trabalho de comunicar a vocês, aparentemente não, mas não é assim que funciona uma amizade.  
  
E, lançando um olhar ao mesmo tempo triste e desapontado às amigas, Judie saiu correndo do dormitório, escondendo o rosto encharcado entre as mãos, sem ter idéia de pra onde ir.  
  
N/A: Meu Deus! Eu NUNCA que ia esperar um briga dessas! Quando eu comecei a escrever, não tinha idéia de que ia dar nisso! Eu tive até que me controlar uma hora pra não fazer as duas saírem no tapa, hehe (sinto muito desapontá- la Cami, eu sei que você realmente gostaria de meter a mão na cara da Lily, mas eu não achei hum...apropriado)! Eu na verdade sempre achei que nas fics em geral a Lily e as amigas dela são muito perfeitinhas, tipo "Nós temos uma amizade perfeita, nunca brigamos"! Eu só quis mudar um pouco, sei lá... Bom, eu sei que esse cap. fico mais curto do que os outros, mas entendam, é tudo uma coisa só! Ah, eu sei que a briga fico assim MUITO tosca e sem argumento nenhum por parte de ambas, mas eu não estava muito inspirada...e é só uma briguinha boba de amigas mesmo... Bom, o que importa é que eu estou cheia de idéias para o próximo cap., então dependendo dos meus queridos professores eu posso (ou não) postar mais rápido da próxima vez! Bom, é isso, espero que gostem! REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!! 


	7. Um Alguém Que Chora

N/A: Olha, eu estou começando esse cap. dois dias depois que eu publiquei o último, mas duvido que termine hoje, e amanhã não sei se vou ter tempo... Então não sei vou ou não demorar pra postar... Enfim, eu queria agradecer especialmente a minha amiga Luna, que deu muitas idéias para cenas Lupin/Judie nesse cap.! Muito obrigada Luna!!! Como sempre MUUUITO obrigada pelos comentários, eles são MUITO importantes pra mim! Espero que gostem do cap! Ah, um recadinho pra Cami: sinto muito, mas às vezes eu vou ter que fazer umas pequenas modificações na Camille mesmo, não tem jeito! Só nesse capítulo vão ter várias.  
  
Anna Potter- Olá! Bom, a Lily é meio fútil sim, e exagerada... mas é essa a idéia (não se ofenda Fe, mas eu já comecei ela assim, então...). Hehe ,que bom que você está gostando da fic, e se você maltratava esse tal menino que nem a Lily maltrata o Tiago, eu realmente tenho dó dele... Publique sim a sua fic que eu vou adorar ler! Enfim, é isso. Muito obrigada pela Review!  
  
Isa Potter- YEY! Que legal, duas "Potter" hoje! =P MUUUUITO obriga pelos elogios, eles são realmente importantes, acredite. Como eu já disse, os créditos pela Camille são em (grande) parte da minha a amiga Camilla, que inspirou ela! E quanto a Lily...ela também é meio que inspirada numa outra amiga minha, a Fe... mas eu fiz algumas mudanças nas duas! Enfim, de qualquer jeito eu amo muito elas e estou muito feliz que você também esteja gostando! Acredite, elas QUASE saíram no tapa, tive que me controlar MUITO!=P Mais uma vez muito obrigada pela review!  
  
Capítulo 6 – Um Alguém que Chora (e muito!)  
  
Sim, eu tirei idéia da música da antiga novel das seis (sabe aquela 'Sensível de mais, eu sou um alguém que chora...'?), que eu achei que tinha tudo a ver com a Judie nesse cap!  
  
Judie corria sem parar pelos corredores do castelo, completamente desorientada. Não tinha idéia da onde estava indo, nem se lembrava mais em que andar se encontrava, de tantas escadas que havia subido e descido sem prestar a menor atenção. Tudo o que sabia é que queria sair dali o mais depressa possível, correr, se esconder em algum lugar onde pudesse finalmente ficar um pouco sozinha.  
  
Judie sempre fora, das três, a mais sensível. Quem olhasse de fora certamente diria que esta era Lily, a rígida monitora - chefe, híper - comportada, que sempre seguia as regras a risca. Podia até ser, mas em matéria de sensibilidade, Judie ganhava de longe. Era a que menos falava, a mais quietinha e também a mais fácil de ser magoada, principalmente durante alguma discussão das amigas.  
  
Apenas Camille e Lily sabiam disso, é claro. Quantas vezes não tiveram que consolar a amiga quando esta passou a noite chorando por causa de algum namoro rompido, ou de algum menino que não lhe dava atenção? Só por causa de Remo a garota já deveria ter chorado uns três litros.  
  
Judie, é claro, não se orgulhava nem um pouco dessa fraqueza. Sentia vergonha de ser tão vulnerável aos outros e, por isso, dedicara muito do seu tempo em Hogwarts construindo uma imagem bem diferente da realidade, mais ou menos como Camille. Por fora, Judie aparentava ser bastante segura de si (não de um modo metido como Camille, é claro) e quem a visse jamais diria que sofria de baixa auto – estima. Apenas ela e as amigas conheciam a tímida, frágil e insegura Judie por trás de tudo aquilo.  
  
E lá estava ela, chorando como nunca, pensando no quão idiota estava sendo, por chorar daquele jeito apenas por causa de uma briga das amigas, e em como fora patético aquele seu discursozinho sobre a amizade. Chorava tanto que não conseguia enxergar muito mais do que um metro a sua frente. Por isso não viu Remo, que estava voltando da enfermaria depois de mais uma lua cheia, virar o mesmo corredor que ela. Resultado: deu uma fortíssima trombada com o maroto, o que a fez despertar instantaneamente dos seus devaneios.  
  
- Ai!- Exclamou Remo, aborrecido. Mas quando notou que era Judie quem tinha esbarrado nele, e que a garota estava chorando muito, rapidamente assumiu uma expressão muito preocupada.- Judie? Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Por que está chorando desse jeito?  
  
Ao olhar para cima e ver em quem havia esbarrado, a garota começou a chorar mais descontroladamente do que nunca. Não podia acreditar, que, depois de tudo, ainda tinha encarar o menino por quem era apaixonada naquele estado. Não se lembrava de jamais ter sentido tanta vergonha.  
  
- Por Merlin!- Exclamou, sem se dar conta do que estava dizendo.- Lupin, você não podia me ver assim, não podia!  
  
E, logo em seguida, recomeçou a chorar mais ainda, de nervoso, sentindo-se mais envergonhada do que nunca, o rosto pálido atingindo a cor dos cabelos de Lílian ao se dar conta do que havia dito. Jogou-se no chão apoiando-se na parede.  
  
Mas, aparentemente, o garoto não havia percebido o significado daquelas palavras, ou, se percebeu, preferiu não comentar nada e fingir que não ouvira. Sentou-se preocupado ao lado dela.  
  
- Calma, Judie! O que aconteceu? Você pode me contar, não tem problema.  
  
Judie riu para si mesma, mais uma vez de nervoso, imaginando como alguém conseguia ser tão completamente fofo e encantador. Não tem problema! "Nãããão, imagine! Não tem problema nenhum eu te dizer que estou chorando bestamente por causa de uma briguinha idiota das minhas amigas, já que eu sou uma menina boba, mimada e burra o suficiente pra continuar gostando de você mesmo sabendo que não tenho chance nenhuma! Imagine, não tem nenhum problema eu te dizer isso!", pensou.  
  
- Não tem problema! Você não tem IDÉIA de como tem problema!- disse, em meio às lágrimas.  
  
Remo olhou-a confuso.  
  
- Não mesmo.- disse, com um ar de "me conte!".  
  
- Você não entende Remo... Simplesmente não entende.  
  
- Eu entenderia se você me contasse.- retrucou ele carinhosamente, encarado- a.  
  
Judie suspirou, finalmente parando de chorar e olhando-o profundamente nos olhos.  
  
- Eu não posso...- murmurou, desviando o olhar para baixo.  
  
- Por que não?- Perguntou Remo, virando seu rosto novamente para cima, forçando-a a encará-lo novamente. Se o que estava imaginado fosse verdade, não perderia aquela oportunidade por nada nesse mundo.  
  
- Por que...Não. – disse ela simplesmente, sem ter mais o que responder.  
  
- Devo dizer que essa não foi exatamente uma resposta muito esclarecedora.  
  
Judie riu.  
  
- É, eu sei que não...  
  
Depois disso, um silêncio extremamente desconfortável instalou-se sobre eles. Judie continuava a encarar o chão, entretida com seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto Remo continuava olhando-a preocupado. Se ao menos ela soubesse a dor que lhe causava estando naquele estado... Nenhum dos dois falava nada, até que ele decidiu reiniciar a "conversa".  
  
- E então? Vai me contar ou não?- perguntou, no tom mais solidário do mundo.  
  
Judie refletiu por um momento. Guardava aquele segredo há tanto tempo... E agora nada daquilo parecia importar mais...Quer dizer, já estava se sentindo tão patética que não faria diferença nenhuma contar a ele ou não. O máximo que poderia acontecer seria levar um tremendo fora e nunca mais ter coragem de falar com ele. Nada de mais. Além disso, como Camille sempre lhe dizia, ela nunca poderia ser correspondida, se não contasse a ele.  
  
- Remo...- começou, tentando falar o mais calma e pausadamente possível.- Eu...Como eu posso dizer... Desde o quarto ano... Você...  
  
Foi, no entanto, interrompida por um grupo composto pelos piores sonserinos de toda Hogwarts, que jamais perdiam a oportunidade de provocar um maroto, fosse qual fosse, e que decidiram virar o corredor em que se encontravam bem naquele momento.  
  
- Ora ora, mas que ceninha mais tocante! A sangue-ruim número dois da Grifinória e o monitor exemplar juntinhos! Que romântico!- Provocou um deles, Lucius Malfoy. Junto com Severo Snape, era o ser humano mais detestado pelos marotos. O que, de fato, não era nada bom para sua saúde. Física.  
  
Remo virou-se para encará-lo com os olhos brilhando de raiva, o que assustou Judie. Não estava acostuma a ver o garoto naquele estado.  
  
- Cai fora, Malfoy.- Rosnou ele, entre dentes.  
  
- Por quê? Eu estou só comentando a fofurisse do casal de bom samaritanos Grifinórios!- Provocou o outro, fazendo com que uma onda de risadas sonserinas ecoasse pelo corredor. Remo levantou-se.  
  
- Porque eu estou mandando.- Respondeu, com um ar ameaçador nada típico da sua pessoa. Mas era necessário. Se fosse tudo arruinado por causa de Malfoy...  
  
- E vai fazer o que, Lupin? Me dar uma detenção?- Mais risadas da turma da Sonserina.  
  
- Hum...Podemos dizer que eu, Tiago e Sirius vamos sim lhe dar uma detenção... Diferente.  
  
Malfoy calou a boca instantaneamente.  
  
- Você acha mesmo que os seus amiguinhos patéticos me assustam?- Perguntou sarcástico.  
  
- Sim, eu acho.- Respondeu Remo calmamente.  
  
Nesse momento Judie aproveitou pra tentar limpar as lágrimas do rosto discretamente, mas era tarde de mais. Malfoy já havia percebido o estado em que se encontrava.  
  
- Ah, vejo que as coisas não estão tão bem assim!  
  
- O quer dizer com isso, Malfoy?- Perguntou Remo, fechando os punhos com firmeza, se esforçando para controlar a raiva.  
  
- Pelo jeito os dois pombinhos andaram se desentendendo!- Respondeu Malfoy, fazendo Remo e Judie se entreolharem.  
  
- Como assim?- Perguntou ela, mas Malfoy fingiu não ouvir.  
  
- Mas eu já deveria saber que nem mesmo um idiota como você seria capaz de ficar com uma sangue ruim tão patética como essa!  
  
E, dizendo isso, afastou-se rapidamente, rindo com os amigos. Remo puxou a varinha e se preparava para lançar um feitiço em Malfoy quando Judie o impediu.  
  
- Deixa pra lá, Remo.- disse.- Ele não vale a pena.  
  
Depois de hesitar alguns instantes, o garoto guardou novamente a varinha e voltou a sentar-se, voltando-se preocupado para Judie.  
  
- Você está bem?- Perguntou. A garota balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.- Porque, como você mesma disse, não vale e pena ficar nervosa por causa desses sonserinos idiotas, principalmente o Malfoy.  
  
- Eu estou bem. Verdade.- disse Judie, com um sorriso satisfeito. Sentia-se extremamente feliz por Remo ter quase atacado Malfoy (coisa que ele NUNCA fazia) por causa dela.- Você não precisava ter me defendido...- acrescentou, sem graça.  
  
- É claro que precisava!- Retrucou Remo.- Você é minha amiga, o que mais eu poderia ter feito?!  
  
O sorriso no rosto de Judie desapareceu instantaneamente. Amiga. Ele havia dito isso. Amiga. Apenas isso. Nada mais que uma amiga ela era pra ele. A garota levantou-se rapidamente, encarando-o com os olhos novamente cheios de água.  
  
- Eu... Eu fiz alguma coisa? Eu disse alguma coisa?- Perguntou Remo, extremamente confuso.  
  
- Não...Não, você não disse nada...- Disse ela, a voz embargada pelo choro.- Ou melhor, você disse tudo. Tudo o que eu já sabia há muito tempo. Oh, Merlin! E pensar que eu quase te contei tudo! O Malfoy tem razão, eu sou realmente o ser mais patético desse mundo!  
  
E, sem acrescentar mais nada, saiu correndo o mais depressa possível, antes que começasse a chorar novamente na frente dele. Remo levantou-se rapidamente.  
  
- Judie! Espere!- Gritou, mas era tarde demais. A garota já desaparecera no fim do corredor, o rosto mais uma vez escondido nas mãos.  
  
Camille e Lily andavam depressa pelo castelo, parando em cada corredor, abrindo cada porta para ver se encontravam algum sinal da amiga. Ainda estavam muito zangadas uma com a outra, mas isso não as impedia de se preocupar nem de procurar juntas pela amiga.  
  
- Está vendo o que você fez?!- perguntou Camille, irritada, enquanto checavam mais um corredor do terceiro andar.  
  
- O que EU fiz?- Perguntou Lily sarcástica.- Há! De quem você acha que a culpa por tudo isso?  
  
- Sua, é claro! Se você não fosse tão nervosinha, Lily, a Jud nunca teria saído correndo daquele jeito!  
  
- E se VOCÊ não tivesse começado aquela briga idiota eu não teria por que ficar nervosa!- Retrucou a outra.  
  
- Até parece! Eu não fiz nada! Estava conversando numa boa até que você começou a falar um monte de besteiras!  
  
- Eu? E quem foi que disse que eu sou apaixonada pelo Potter?  
  
- O que eu posso fazer, Lily, se não me sinto bem em apoiar mentiras?- Zombou Camille. Lílian fuzilou-a com o olhar, como sempre fazia quando ficava brava com a amiga.  
  
- Se eu não estivesse muito ocupada procurando a minha amiga que saiu correndo por SUA causa, eu até poderia ficar brincando de discutir com você, Camille, mas, no momento, eu infelizmente não posso.  
  
- Discutir? Quem falou em discutir? A única que gosta de discussões aqui é você!  
  
Lily revirou os olhos e ignorou a provocação. Depois disso, as duas continuaram a procurar a amiga em silêncio, falando apenas o estritamente necessário. Depois de umas duas horas procurando, já haviam checado todo o castelo, desde a torre de astronomia até as masmorras. Já se preparavam para sair a procura de Judie nos jardins quando entreouviram uma conversa bastante interessante de um certo grupo de sonserinos.  
  
-... E eu realmente não ficaria nem um pouco impressionado se aquele idiota do Lupin estivesse mesmo namorando a Patterson sangue-ruim!- ia dizendo Malfoy.- Mas acho que nem mesmo ele seria capaz de sair com um ser tão patético como aquele! Viram como ela estava chorando? Que coisa mais ridícula!  
  
Os outros sonserinos presentes riam sem parar. Camille, desobedecendo Lily, não esperou nem mais um segundo e partiu pra cima do sonserino, encostando-o contra a parede. Lily foi logo atrás, pra se certificar de que a amiga não faria nenhuma besteira.  
  
- O que você fez com a minha amiga, hein, seu verme?- Perguntou, puxando a varinha e apontando-a para Malfoy. O garoto se assustou momentaneamente com a aparição da menina, mas logo se recuperou e retomou a pose superior de sempre.  
  
- Do que você está falando, Warren? Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo desse jeito?  
  
Camille aproximou ainda mais a varinha do pescoço do sonserino.  
  
- Eu perguntei O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA AMIGA!- Gritou, impaciente.  
  
- E eu já disse que não tenho idéia do que você está falando, Warren! Ficou louca? Acho que tanto tempo andando com essas duas sangue-ruins afetou o seu cérebro.  
  
Mais risadas sonserinas. Camille estreitou ainda mais os olhos e apertou a varinha contra o pescoço de Malfoy, fazendo-o perder o sorriso debochado. Lílian decidiu se pronunciar.  
  
- Eu não aconselharia você a provocar ela agora.- disse.- Você não gostaria de ver a Camille realmente irritada, Malfoy.  
  
- Não mesmo.- Murmurou a outra, segurando a varinha firmemente na garganta do sonserino, os olhos brilhando de ódio. Agora Malfoy estava definitivamente com medo.  
  
- Eu ainda não entendi o que você está querendo, Warren.- Disse ele, entre dentes.  
  
Toda a turminha da Sonserina estava imóvel, esperando pela reação do "líder". Não podiam atacar, com medo do que Camille pudesse fazer com Malfoy.  
  
- Eu quero saber o que você fez com a minha amiga Judie.- Respondeu Camille calmamente.  
  
O sorriso voltou a face do sonserino.  
  
- Ah, a Patterson? Eu não fiz nada com ela.- Camille apertou a varinha.- Pode acreditar Warren, não foi necessário.- Completou ele.  
  
- Como assim?- Perguntou Lily, também sacando a varinha. Malfoy riu.  
  
- O seu amiguinho Lupin fez isso por mim.- Respondeu, arrancando mais risadas dos amigos.  
  
Lily e Camille se entreolharam, confusas.  
  
- Explique.- Ordenou a primeira. Malfoy não fez nada além de rir uma risada debochada.  
  
- Explique agora ou eu juro que você não vai ter boca para explicar depois.- Ameaçou Lily. A garota parecia realmente furiosa e o garoto preferiu não arriscar.  
  
- Nós encontramos os dois numa ceninha linda no corredor do segundo andar. Mas aparentemente o idiota do Lupin finalmente adquiriu um mínimo de bom senso e dispensou aquele ser ridículo que vocês chamam de garota.- Camille quase sufocou o sonserino, que se viu obrigado a ser mais claro.- A Patterson estava chorando, mais patética do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha visto.  
  
As duas amigas se entreolharam, compreendendo imediatamente o que deveria ter acontecido. Mas, se esse fosse o caso, Judie devia estar realmente arrasada, e então não havia dúvidas da onde estaria. Só havia um lugar aonde ela poderia ter ido numa situação daquelas. Uma sala que somente as três amigas conheciam (ou que pelo menos pensavam serem as únicas a conhecer), que haviam descoberto por acaso no terceiro ano e chamavam de sala do precisa. Nenhuma delas jamais ia até lá, a não ser em casos extremos.  
  
Lily e Camille rapidamente recolheram suas varinhas e saíram correndo. Ainda tiveram tempo de ouvir Malfoy, que caíra com um baque no chão quando Camille o soltara, tentar lhes lançar um feitiço, que ricocheteou na parede e acabou atingindo Michael Olyer, um dos sonserinos presentes.  
  
Judie estava deitada de bruços na gigantesca cama de casal forrada de almofadas fofas que desejara que aparecesse, chorando como nunca, quando ouviu passos no corredor, o barulho da porta se abrindo e as amigas indo ao seu encontro. Sentou-se rapidamente enxugando as lágrimas.  
  
- Jud!- Exclamou Lily, correndo para sentar-se ao lado da amiga e abraçando-a fortemente. Camille rapidamente se juntou a elas. As três ficaram uns dez minutos apenas paradas se abraçando, enquanto Judie finalmente parava de chorar.  
  
Quando ela finalmente se virou para encarar as amigas, as duas trataram logo de começar a se desculpar, falando desordenadamente e ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Ah, por favor, nos desculpe!  
  
- Nós não queríamos...  
  
- E você deve estar realmente furiosa...  
  
- Com razão!  
  
- Mas será que não tem como...  
  
- Meninas, meninas, calma!- Disse Judie, rindo da situação e do desespero das amigas.- Uma de cada vez, por favor, se não a minha cabeça explode!  
  
- Olha, Jud, nós realmente sentimos muito.- Começou Lily.  
  
- É mesmo. Nós não deveríamos ter gritado daquele jeito...- Continuou Camille.  
  
- E feito você chorar...  
  
- Por favor, nos desculpe.  
  
Judie balançou a cabeça.  
  
- Não...Sou eu quem tem que pedir desculpas... Eu não tinha que ter ficado naquele estado só por causa de uma briguinha atoa... Foi besteira, idiotice...  
  
- Não foi não!- protestou Camille.  
  
- É, eu também ficaria muito mal se fosse comigo!- Completou Lily.  
  
Judie sorriu para as duas.  
  
- Obrigada, meninas. Tudo bem, já passou. O importante é que vocês não entrem numa dessas brigas imensas de novo.  
  
- Por mim está ótimo!- Disse Camille.- Desde que a Srta. Nervos aí não fique tendo ataques a torto e a direito!  
  
- Olha só quem fala!- Exclamou Lily.- É você quem sempre começa todas as discussões!  
  
- Sou nada! Você é que...- Parou, no entanto, ao notar o olhar bravo que Judie lhes lançava.- Está bem, nós vamos nos controlar.  
  
- Mesmo?- Perguntou a outra, começando a sorrir novamente.  
  
- Mesmo.- afirmou Lílian, sorrindo.  
  
- Está bem então! Eu perdôo vocês!  
  
As três começaram a rir, mas era óbvio que nem Camille nem Lily haviam esquecido tão facilmente da briga daquela tarde. Já iam voltar ao salão comunal da Grifinória ( afinal já haviam perdido todas as aulas da tarde mesmo) quando Judie as fez parar.  
  
- Uma coisa eu ainda não entendi...- disse.- Como vocês souberam que eu estava aqui?  
  
Lily e Camille se entreolharam.  
  
- Hum...Na verdade...- Começou a primeira.- Nós meio que esbarramos com o Malfoy e sua turminha no corredor do primeiro andar...  
  
A face de Judie voltou a ficar triste.  
  
-... E... Ele...Hum... (i)gentilmente(i/) nos disse - Camille prosseguiu.- que tinha visto você chorando, conversando com...Com o Remo.  
  
Uma lágrima silenciosa escorreu do rosto de Judie.  
  
- E nós pensamos que então você deveria estar aqui...Sabe como é...  
  
As duas apenas observavam preocupadas a amiga voltar a chorar silenciosamente.  
  
- Jud...Nos conte o que aconteceu...- Pediu delicadamente Lily após alguns instantes.  
  
- É... Quem sabe a gente não pode ajudar...- Sugeriu Camille.  
  
- O que foi que ele fez, hein?  
  
Judie começou então a chorar descontroladamente de novo, enquanto procurava explicar às amigas, entre um soluço e outro, tudo o que acontecera desde de que deixara o dormitório feminino. Quando finalmente terminou já conseguira se controlar um pouco novamente e as outras duas a encaravam completamente perplexas.  
  
- Então é só isso?- Perguntou Camille, indignada.  
  
- Como assim SÓ?- Judie estava um tanto quanto ofendida com a indiferença da amiga.  
  
- Foi só por causa disso que você veio pra cá?- Lily estava tão perplexa quanto Camille.  
  
- Foi ué!- Exclamou Judie, com cara de bebê que não entende nada. As duas amigas riram.  
  
- Mas, Jud, isso não significa nada!- Exclamou Lily.  
  
- Não?  
  
- Não!- Confirmou Camille.  
  
- Mas como não? Gente, ele me chamou de amiga. AMIGA!  
  
- E daí?- Perguntou a ruiva.- Você o chama de amigo toda hora, não chama!  
  
- Chamo, mas...  
  
- "Mas" coisa nenhuma, Jud! O que você queria que ele fizesse? Mesmo que ele goste de você (o que eu tenho certeza que acontece), ele não vai sair falando por aí, principalmente com você naquele estado! Esse papo de "amiga" não tem nada a ver!- Argumentou Camilli.  
  
- Você acha mesmo?- Perguntou a outra, ainda insegura.  
  
- Com certeza!- Exclamou Camille.  
  
- Então...Eu não devo perder as esperanças?  
  
- De jeito nenhum!- Afirmou Lily.- Você vai ver Jud, logo logo o Lupin vai estar se arrastando atrás de você nos corredores, declarando todo, o seu amor!- Completou, fazendo gestos pra lá de dramáticos, provocando altas risadas da amiga.  
  
- Dessa vez eu infelizmente tenho que concordar com a Lily.- disse Camille. Lily estreitou os olhos para ela.- Mas não vai se acostumando não, viu!  
  
- Não se preocupe, eu não vou.  
  
Foi Judie quem quebrou o clima tenso que havia se instalado entre as duas:  
  
- Ah, muito obrigada mesmo meninas! Vocês têm toda razão, como sempre. Eu não sei o que seria da minha vida sem vocês!  
  
Camille e Lily sorriram.  
  
- A gente também não sabe o que seria da nossa vida sem você, Jud!- disseram em uníssono.  
  
- É, mas agora acho melhor a gente ir indo, antes que fique muito tarde. Daqui a pouco vamos ter que tomar cuidado com a praga do Filch e aquela gata agourenta dele soltos pelo castelo!  
  
E, rindo, as três deixaram a sala do precisa e foram caminhando rapidamente até a torre da Grifinória. Judie ia mais à frente, feliz da vida, enquanto Lily e Camille caminhavam alguns metros mais atrás, sem falarem nem uma palavra. Ainda estavam muito bravas uma com a outra, coisa que Judie não demoraria a perceber.  
  
N/A: Bom, é isso. Eu desisto. Eu DESISTO de pedir desculpas por atrasos, porque eu SEMPRE demoro mais do que eu planejo pra postar. De agora em diante eu só peço desculpas se demorar um mês pra postar! Afinal, eu nunca disse que ia postar semanalmente mesmo! Fazendo cara de MUITO emburrada consigo mesma! . Eu realmente pensei que fosse postar esse cap. rápido, mas simplesmente num deu! Tava atolada de lição a semana inteira, e no fds teve a estréia de Tróia, festa e etc! Enfim, pela última vez, me desculpem! =P Eu prometo que vou tentar (ouviram? TENTAR) postar o próximo mais depressa! Esse aí me deu realmente bastante trabalho, porque eu já tinha todas as cenas formadas na cabeça, mas os diálogos demoraram bastante pra sair...Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! PLEASE, REVIEWS!!!!! Beijinhos!  
  
Ps. Eu agradeceria MUITO se um ser muitíssimo generoso me explicasse por que RAIOS os itálicos sublinhados e negritos não aparecem no fan fiction! tem que por código ou algo do gênero? oO ¨¨ignorante¨¨. 


	8. Pedindo Desculpas

N/A: MUITO obrigada, Lily Dragon, por ter recomendado a minha fic pra tantas pessoas! E MUITO obrigada a todos que comentaram!  
  
Culcie Duven: Oi! Hehe, que bom que a fic excedeu as suas expectativas! Devo dizer que eu me assustei um pouco quando vc disse que as outras pessoas acham minha fic brega! Mas blz... Afinal, é impossível agradar a gregos e troianos! Bom, eu vou procurar maneirar nas N/A de agora em diante, eu sei que elas são chatas! E, bem...eu realmente sou romântica e, por que não, brega, mas fazer o que? Muuuuito obrigada pela review e pelos parabéns!  
  
Cat Black: Sinto muito gente, as essa eu escolhi mesmo, pq é a reviw da Zinhaaaa!!! Fla Zinha!!! Aleluia vc veio ler esse troço hein! Bom, pelo menos a review compenso, hehe!!! Que bom que vc ta gostando, vc sabe que a opinião das amigas é a mais importante pra mim! Qto a aula de transfiguração...bom, nem eu sem ainda!!Mas eu vou tentar fazer o melhor possível, pode deixar!!!Beijos e VOLTE sempre!  
  
Capítulo 7 – Pedindo Desculpas  
  
Remo estava extremamente nervoso e mal-humorado quando voltou ao dormitório masculino naquela noite. Entrou, bateu a porta, e caminhou pisando forte até sua cama, onde se atirou de costas sem nem se dar ao trabalho de responder às expressões inquisitivas nos rostos dos amigos, que o encaravam perplexos. Afinal, não era todo dia que se encontrava Remo Lupin naquele estado emocional, e eles sabiam muito bem que a causa só poderia ser uma.  
  
- Encontrou a Patterson?- Perguntou Sirius calmamente, enquanto se divertia com o pomo de Tiago.  
  
Remo não respondeu. Apenas emitiu um grunhido irritado que poderia significar qualquer coisa, menos uma resposta feliz.  
  
- Definitivamente, sim.- Tiago respondeu por ele, largando-se em sua própria cama, muito folgadamente. (desculpa, num achei nem uma outra palavra pra descrever alguém que se taca na cama parecendo muito cansado, sabe? ;p).  
  
Mais uma vez Remo respondeu com um grunhido que, sendo muito bem interpretado por amigos conhecedores do ser que o emitiu, poderia significar algo como "como você pode ter tanta certeza?", como Sirius muito bem traduziu.  
  
- Pra você estar nesse estado...Só pode!- Respondeu Tiago, rindo, o que não animou muito o estado do amigo.  
  
- Hunft! Agora eu sei como você se sente toda vez que a Lily sai correndo de você!- Tiago fechou a cara imediatamente.  
  
Depois disso ninguém mais se mostrou muito disposto a conversas, principalmente Tiago e Remo. Sirius, na verdade, não estava ligando a mínima para aquilo tudo, e se ocupava em polir o cabo da vassoura de quadribol incessantemente. Segundo ele, a única coisa mais patética do que ver Tiago correndo atrás de Lily anos a fio era ver Remo praticamente "babar" (vocabulário dele) em cima de Judie há mais tempo ainda e não fazer nada.  
  
E, já que não podia fazer nada, também não ia se meter. "Eu não sou uma menina fofoqueira que se mete em tudo o que os amigos fazem. Se ele às vezes é tão lerdo quanto você, problema dele. Um dia cai a ficha", ele costumava dizer a Tiago. Pedro, por outro lado, era muito bisbilhoteiro e, no momento, estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que havia acontecido.  
  
- Hum...Então...- começou, muito cautelosamente para não deixar o amigo ainda mais nervoso.- Não vai nos contar o que foi que aconteceu?  
  
Remo virou, muito vagarosamente, a cabeça na direção do amigo e olhou- o com uma cara de "hã? Como assim? Que ataque de coragem foi esse? Você não costuma falar em situações como esta!", e era isso mesmo que todos estavam pensando. Como Pedro pareceu insistir na idéia, o maroto voltou a olhar para o teto e, com um suspiro, perguntou:  
  
- Vocês querem mesmo saber?  
  
- Eu não faço questão.- Apressou-se Sirius em dizer, sem tirar os olhos da vassoura.  
  
- Novidade. Você não se importa com nada além de você mesmo, Sirius.- retrucou Remo, nervoso.  
  
- Ei! Isso não é verdade!  
  
- Ah não? Me diga então qualquer outra coisa a qual você dedica o seu tempo que não seja você mesmo, garotas, ou quadribol.  
  
- Hei, não menospreze o quadribol! Quadribol é cultura, é prazer e exercício físico!- protestou Tiago, numa propaganda básica.  
  
Remo revirou os olhos.  
  
- Eu não estou menosprezando. Vocês sabem que eu adoro quadribol. Só que não conta no caso do Sirius. Vai, fala!  
  
Sirius passou alguns minutos pensando e resmungando consigo mesmo, até que desistiu e voltou sua atenção novamente para a vassoura, momentaneamente esquecida.  
  
- Ah, agora assim eu não sei! Mas tem um monte de outras coisas que ocupam o meu tempo!  
  
- Aham... Sei...  
  
- Aluado, meu amigo, eu apenas aproveito as coisas boas da vida!  
  
Remo revirou os olhos e Tiago riu, concordando com o amigo.  
  
- De qualquer modo, eu ainda quero saber o que aconteceu.- Disse Pedro.  
  
- Pedrinho, Pedrinho... Tsc tsc... Está cada dia mais parecido com uma garotinha curiosa e fofoqueira...- Provocou Sirius.  
  
- Ah, não enche, Sirius!  
  
-É mesmo, Sirius... Dexa o coitadinho do Rabichinho em paz... Se não ele chora...- Completou Tiago, fazendo o amigo rolar de tanto rir, e Pedro fechar ainda mais a cara.  
  
- Calem a boca, vocês dois! Se o Rabicho quer tanto saber, eu conto pra ele.- disse Remo, fazendo o amigo abrir um largo sorriso.  
  
- Basicamente eu dei um encontrão com a Judie, e ela estava chorando. Aí quando eu tava quase fazendo ela me contar o que houve, chegou o idiota do Malfoy com a sua turminha de sonserinos.- Tiago e Sirius fizeram caretas simultâneas.- Já que ele não perde uma oportunidade, logo fez ela começar a chorar DE NOVO. E quando eu finalmente consegui enxotar o Malfoy dali, e achei que ela estava se sentindo melhor, do nada a garota começou a chorar de novo e saiu correndo sabe Deus por quê!- Desabafou, despencando na cama novamente.  
  
- Hum...- Tiago assumiu uma expressão preocupada.- Isso não é nada bom...  
  
- É... Meninas chorando nunca dão em boa coisa...- Completou Sirius.- O que você disse que a fez sair correndo?  
  
- Esse é o problema, nada! Eu não disse nada de mais! Ou pelo menos eu acho que não...  
  
- Há! Bem se vê que você não conhece as mulheres, meu caro Aluado!- disse Sirius, com ar de quem entende do assunto.  
  
- É mesmo! Garotas choram por qualquer coisa!- Concordou Tiago.- Choram quando cismam que estão gordas, quando não gostam do cabelo, da roupa... Choram quando recebem críticas, quando recebem elogios... Quando estão tristes, quando estão alegres... E por aí vai! Afinal, por que você acha que nós, homens nascemos com ombros?- Acrescentou marotamente.- A primeira coisa que se deve aprender sobre garotas é que elas não seriam nada sem nós!  
  
- É isso aí!- disse Sirius.- E nós também não seríamos nada sem elas!  
  
Remo riu da pequena "palestra" dos amigos.  
  
- Ainda assim, acho que não falei nada de mais.  
  
- Ah, deve ter falado sim, só que não percebeu! Vai, diz aí, qual foi a última coisa que você disse antes dela sair correndo?- Perguntou Tiago.  
  
- Bom, ela tinha me dito que eu não precisava ter defendido ela do Malfoy, e eu respondi ' Claro que precisava, você é minha amiga!', ou algo do gênero. Nada de mais!  
  
Os dois marotos olhavam para o amigo como se nunca tivessem visto alguém tão incompetente.  
  
- NADA de mais? Você ficou LOUCO?- Sirius estava perplexo.- Cara, você simplesmente arruinou TUDO!  
  
- Quê??? Mas como assim, o que disse de errado?  
  
- Amiga, cara.- Explicou Tiago.- Você a chamou de AMIGA.  
  
- E daí?  
  
- Daí que, se a garota gosta mesmo de você, foi o fim do mundo pra ela!- Sirius não estava acreditando na ignorância do amigo.  
  
- Por quê??  
  
- Porque, no vocabulário feminino, amiga quer dizer amiga, e pronto!- Respondeu Tiago.- Nada mais do que isso.  
  
- Foi como dizer 'ow, eu gosto muito de você e tal, mas é só amizade, viu!'.- Completou Sirius.  
  
Remo sentou-se novamente na cama, completamente perdido. Jamais poderia imaginar que o problema era aquele, apenas uma palavra mal interpretada.  
  
- Mas...Mas não foi isso o que eu quis dizer!  
  
- Eu sei que não, cara, mas na cabeça dela foi!  
  
Sirius e Tiago olhavam penalizados para o amigo, enquanto Pedro continuava quieto no seu canto, procurando processar todas as informações.  
  
- E o que eu faço agora?  
  
- Hum...Não vejo outra escolha além de ir falar com ela...- Disse Sirius, pensativo.  
  
Remo desanimou. Já era difícil para ele agir naturalmente perto de Judie, quanto mais ter que puxar conversa com a garota.  
  
- Ora, Aluado, veja pelo lado bom! Se a Patterson ficou tão alterada com o papo de 'amiga', é porque ela gosta de você!- Ponderou Tiago, fazendo Remo voltar a sorrir.  
  
- Mesmo?  
  
- Mas é óbvio, cara!- Confirmou Sirius.- Agora vê se tira essa expressão besta da cara que a gente ainda tem muito que planejar para a nossa próxima...Saidinha noturna...  
Mas Remo não conseguiu se concentrar em mais nada naquela noite, a não ser no que iria dizer a Judie quando fosse falar com ela no dia seguinte.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Nos dias que se seguiram, o clima entre os dois grupos poderia ser definido com uma palavra: tenso. Remo já tentara falar com Judie mais de três vezes nos dois dias seguintes ao encontrão dos dois, mas a garota sempre dava alguma desculpa esfarrapada para se mandar o mais depressa possível e não ter que encarar aquela conversa.  
  
Lílian e Camille continuavam sem falar uma com a outra, o que logo se tornou de conhecimento público. Logo, estavam sempre mal-humoradas, e descontavam a raiva em todas as pessoas que podiam. E como não podiam descontar em Judie, as vítimas eram, quase sempre, os dois marotos mais populares do grupo.  
  
Sirius mal podia chegar perto de Camille e tentar puxar conversa que logo recebia um "Não enche, Black! Num tô com, paciência pra brincar com você hoje!" muito raivoso em resposta. Tiago estava pior ainda. Já havia começado a alimentar altas esperanças com relação a Lily, quando, aparentemente do nada, a garota voltou a tratá-lo com mais grosseria do que antes. Era possível ouvir "Cale a boca, Potter!", ou "Vá procurar outra pessoa para infernizar, Potter!", ou ainda "Eu já disse que para você é EVANS, seu idiota, EVANS!" umas dez vezes por dia, no mínimo.  
  
O resultado disso tudo foi que os dois grifinórios estavam ficando realmente irritados, quase tanto quanto as duas grifinórias, e quem acabava por levar a culpa de tudo era, invariavelmente, Pedro. O pobre maroto não agüentava mais de tanto ser importunado pelos amigos, e recorria cada vez mais freqüentemente a Remo, o único que não parecia estar realmente com raiva.  
  
Um dia, as três "amigas" desceram para tomar café da manhã um pouco mais tarde do que o de costume, e constataram que, novamente, os únicos lugares vagos eram ao lado dos marotos. Ultimamente costumavam sentar-se do outro lado da mesa, com Lily e Camille cada uma de um lado de Judie, para evitar discussões durante as refeições.  
  
- O que nós fazemos agora?- Perguntou Camille com um muxoxo de desagrado ao observar a cena da entrada do salão.  
  
- Sentamos, oras!- Respondeu Lily, como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo.  
  
Camille sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
- É claro, eu devia saber que você não perderia a oportunidade de sentar do lado do...- Mas foi interrompida por Judie, que lhe lançou um forte olhar de censura.  
  
Encaminharam-se para a mesa e sentaram-se em silêncio, mas é claro que sua presença não passou desapercebida. Os garotos, porém, acharam melhor não falar nada, para não provocar ainda mais a ira de Camille e Lílian, que aparentavam estar já bastante descontente com a situação. Depois de um tempo comendo em silêncio, no entanto, Tiago não resistiu a mais uma tentativa de conversa com Lily.  
  
- E então, Lily?- Perguntou, cautelosamente.- A gente se vê hoje à noite no salão comunal?  
  
De repente a garota deixou cair o garfo ruidosamente no prato, visivelmente pega de surpresa.  
  
- Ai, por Merlin!- Exclamou.- A aula de transfiguração! Eu esqueci completamente!  
  
- Olha, se você estiver ocupada, a gente pode marcar pra outro dia...- Disse Tiago, gentilmente.  
  
- Não, não preci...- Lily estava prestes a responder no mesmo tom quando notou o sorrisinho satisfeito no rosto de Camille.  
  
"Aposto como ela acha que eu estou louquinha para ter essa droga de aula de transfiguração com o Tiago. Potter".- Pensou. "Ah, mas ela vai ver só!".  
  
- Quer saber? Não precisa remarcar não.- Disse, voltando-se brava para Tiago.- Nem pra amanhã, nem pra semana que vem, nem pra nunca!  
  
- Mas, Lily...  
  
- 'Mas' coisa nenhuma! Eu não acredito que você teve a coragem de vir me oferecer aulas de transfiguração, praticamente berrando que eu sou uma burra!- Na verdade quem estava praticamente berrando era ela.- E, pela enésima vez, NÃO ME CHAME DE LILY!  
  
- Mas eu nunca falei que você era burra!- Tiago não estava entendendo nada.- Eu só estou tentando ajudar!  
  
- Ajudar? Haha, faz-me rir, Potter! Você nunca pensa em ajudar a ninguém além de si próprio! Você não gosta de ninguém além de si próprio.  
  
- Ah não? Então por que você acha que eu te ofereci essa aula de transfiguração?- Agora quem estava realmente bravo era ele, que gritava quase tão alto quanto Lílian.- Eu não fazia a mínima questão de perder horas e horas do MEU dia com a cara enfiada em um livro, ia fazer isso só pra TE ajudar, porque eu GOSTO de você!  
  
Lily tentou interrompê-lo, mas foi impedida pelo maroto, que já havia se levantado, juntamente com ela.  
  
- Mas, aparentemente, você é orgulhosa demais para aceitar que qualquer pessoa pode saber mais do que você sobre alguma coisa! E também é orgulhosa demais para admitir que as pessoas mudam, como EU mudei! Sinceramente, eu acho que quem só pensa em si mesma aqui é você, Lily! E fique sabendo que eu não faço a mínima questão de remarcar aquela aula!- Acrescentou, antes de se virar para ir embora.  
  
- Ótimo!  
  
- Ótimo!  
  
Lily voltou a sentar-se com violência na cadeira e recomeçou a comer furiosamente, olhando somente para o prato e procurando ignorar todos os olhares do salão concentrados na sua pessoa. Depois de um tempo, não pode mais deixar de notar o fato de que Remo, Sirius, Camille e Judie continuavam encarando-a, perplexos. (Pedro parecia nem ter ouvido a discussão, de tão concentrado que estava em sua própria comida).  
  
- O que foi?- perguntou ela, mal - humorada.  
  
- Nada.- Responderam os outros em uníssono, voltando a comer em silêncio. Mas suas vozes e olhares frios demonstravam bem que concordavam muito mais com Tiago do que com Lily.  
  
A garota tentou ignorar os olhares de reprovação que os quatro lhe lançavam, mas era impossível.  
  
- Ah, que droga!- reclamou, levantando-se abruptamente e dirigindo- se à entrada do salão.  
  
--------------------  
  
Tiago estava sentado na poltrona mais próxima da lareira (no momento apagada) do salão comunal quando Lily entrou pelo buraco do retrato. Ela viera repetindo mentalmente a frase "Engula o seu orgulho" todo o caminho desde o salão principal até ali. Suspirou ao avistar a cabeleira negra espetada saltando para fora do encosto da poltrona.  
  
"Vamos lá, Lily. Engula esse seu maldito orgulho pelo menos uma vez na vida!", pensou. "Afinal, ele só estava tentando ajudar, e você foi grossa e mal educada com ele e tem que se desculpar". Aproximou-se devagar da poltrona e respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.  
  
- Hum... Pot...Tiago?- Ele deu um pulo ao ouvi-la pronunciar seu primeiro nome.  
  
- O que é?- Perguntou friamente após recuperar-se do choque.  
  
- Desculpe.- Disse ela rapidamente, ao que ele apenas levantou as sobrancelhas.  
  
- Como é que é?  
  
- Você ouviu.  
  
- Ouvi, mas não estou acreditando. Lílian Evans pedindo desculpas? A MIM?- Perguntou deboxadamente.  
  
- É.- Respondeu ela, contrariada.  
  
- E me chamando pelo primeiro nome?  
  
- É. - Lily já estava começando a ficar impaciente.  
  
- Pois bem...- disse Tiago lentamente, como que pensando no assunto.- Desculpas negadas.  
  
A garota arregalou os olhos e ficou encarando-o de boca aberta como se ele fosse louco.  
  
- Como assim?- Perguntou, estupefata.  
  
- Como assim o quê?  
  
- Como assim, "não vai me desculpar"?  
  
- Não vou oras.- Respondeu ele simplesmente.  
  
- Mas...Mas...  
  
- Não sei por que você está tão desapontada. Afinal, se você me odeia tanto, qual o problema de eu estar bravo com você?- Perguntou ele, fazendo Lily pensar "È mesmo".- A não ser... Que você não me odeie tanto quanto diz odiar...  
  
- O quê? Mas é claro que não. Quer dizer, é claro que sim! Ou melhor...Não! Ah, sei lá!  
  
- Há, está vendo, Lily? Ato falho.  
  
- Ei, isso não vale! Você me confundiu!  
  
- Tsc tsc... Admita logo que me ama, Lily, antes que o seu subconsciente faça isso por você.- Disse ele, arrogante como sempre.  
  
- Ora seu...Seu...  
  
- Seu...- Era incrível como ele se divertia imensamente em provocá-  
la.  
  
- Seu convencido, arrogante, prepotente!- Ela já havia recomeçado a gritar.- Eu nunca, NUNCA seria capaz de amar um ser tão desprezível quanto você!  
  
- Não sei por que todo esse drama. Afinal, você não seria a primeira...  
  
- Como é possível que exista alguém tão metido na face da terra?  
  
- Primeiro: Eu não sou metido.- Lily riu deboxadamente.- Segundo: Se eu fosse, seria a prova viva do ditado "só se acha quem pode".  
  
- Mas você NÃO pode! Porque você é chato, metido, prepotente, arrogante e eu ODEIO você!  
  
- Então voltamos a minha primeira pergunta: Por que você se importa tanto com o fato de eu não te desculpar?  
  
- Porque...- Lílian suspirou e procurou se acalmar.- Olha, Potter, já foi muito difícil pra mim vir até aqui...  
  
- É, eu imagino. Só um milagre ou algo muito grave faz Lílian Evans admitir que está errada.  
  
- Olha só quem fala, Sr. arrogância em pessoa!- Lily respirou fundo, procurando se controlar, e voltou a falar bem mais calma.- De qualquer jeito, será que você, por favor, me desculpar por ter gritado com você quase sem motivo, Tiago?- Ela disse o nome dele com uma nota desprezo na voz, mas Tiago não percebeu.  
  
- Quase?  
  
- Tá, tá, SEM motivo.  
  
- Hum... Tá bom, Lily, eu perdôo você!  
  
A garota sorriu, disse "obrigada", e já se preparava para deixar o salão comunal quando Tiago a fez parar.  
  
- Com uma condição.- Acrescentou ele sorrindo.  
  
Lílian suspirou. "Eu sabia. NADA de bom que vem do Potter vem de graça", pensou.  
  
- Diga.- Falou, mal-humorada.  
  
- Não é nada de mais. Você só tem que pedir do jeito certo.  
  
- Mas eu pedi por favor!  
  
- Ah, mas isso não é suficiente...  
  
- E o que é que você quer que eu faça?- Perguntou ela, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e imaginando o que viria a seguir. "Orgulho estúpido", pensou. "A que sacrifícios me obriga".  
  
- Eu quero que você diga "Por favor, Tiago, ó lindo, maravilhoso, tudo de bom Tiago, me perdoe! Eu sei que fui muito injusta com a sua magnífica pessoa, e me arrependo profundamente!". Nada de mais.  
  
Lily quase caiu para trás quando ouviu aquilo. Sua única reação foi começar rir muito histericamente. Ele não poderia estar falando sério. Imagine! Querer que ela, Lílian Evans, dissesse aquelas coisas sobre ele, Tiago Potter! Era simplesmente um absurdo!  
  
- Agora, falando sério, Potter.- Disse, quando consegui se controlar um pouco.- O que você quer que eu faça?  
  
Tiago ergueu as sobrancelhas.  
  
- Mas eu estava falando sério. É isso mesmo que eu quero que você faça. Ou melhor, diga.  
  
Lily parou de rir completamente e encarou-o muito séria. Não. Não podia ser verdade.  
  
- Você SÓ pode estar brincando!- Exclamou.  
  
- Não estou não.- E quando ela fez uma cara ainda mais indignada, ele completou:- Ah vai, Lily, não faça drama! Não grande coisa! É só um pedido adequado de desculpas!  
  
- Adequado uma ova! Você deve estar louco se pensa que eu vou dizer uma coisa dessas! Imagine! Tiago Potter lindo, maravilhoso e tudo de bom! Até parece!  
  
- Viu, Lily? Você já disse quase tudo, só falta metade!  
  
- Nunca!- Ela gritou, muito dramaticamente como sempre.  
  
- Está bem então. Mas eu não vou te desculpar e você vai ter que aprender a conviver com o fato de que errou, foi injusta com alguém e essa pessoa não te perdoou. E eu tenho certeza de que isso não ficar nada bem no seu currículo de "aluna exemplar".  
  
Lily bufou, cerrou os punhos e olhou-o com mais ódio do que jamais olhara.  
  
- Como era a droga da frase?- Perguntou, extremamente contrariada.  
  
Tiago sorriu, e repetiu. (YEY, rimou! =P) A garota respirou bem fundo, fechou os olhos e procurou se concentrar o máximo possível. Começou a falar muito pausadamente, fazendo um esforço tremendo para pronunciar cada palavra.  
  
- Por favor, Tiago, ó...- Ela engoliu em seco antes de continuar.- lindo..., Maravilhoso..., tudo de bom... Tiago, me perdoe.- Ele podia sentir a raiva permeando cada uma das suas palavras. Sabia que haveria troco, mas ouvir Lily lhe dizendo aquelas coisas valia qualquer vingança diabólica que a garota pudesse bolar contra ele.- Eu sei que fui muito... Injusta... Com a sua... Magnífica pessoa, e...  
  
Ela parou, incapaz de continuar.  
  
- E...- Incentivou ele.  
  
- E me arrependo profundamente.- Concluiu ela, com um suspiro de alívio.  
Quando ela terminou não parecia ser capaz de pronunciar nem mais uma frase.  
  
- Satisfeito?- Perguntou.  
  
- Pra lá de satisfeito.- Respondeu ele, sorrindo mais do que nunca.- Está desculpada.  
  
- Ótimo.- Disse ela friamente, virando-se par o buraco do retrato.  
  
- Lily...- Tiago a fez parar novamente.  
  
- O que é agora, Potter?- Perguntou ela extremamente nervosa, voltando-se pra ele.  
  
- Desculpe, mas eu não podia perder essa oportunidade.  
  
Ela, que já se preparava para recomeçar a gritar, ficou sem ação. Esperava por qualquer coisa, menos por aquilo.  
  
- Quer dizer, você não pode me culpar... Admita, era boa de mais para ser desperdiçada. VOCÊ não perderia uma oportunidade tão boa de brigar comigo ou de me dar uma detenção, perderia?- Disse ele, tentando diminuir a raiva da garota.  
  
De repente, Lily recomeçou a rir ainda mais do que antes. "E não é que ele tem razão?", perguntou a si mesma. "Eu não deixaria uma dessas barato".  
  
- Não, não perderia.- Respondeu simplesmente, voltando a caminhar em direção a saída.  
  
Tiago sorriu, satisfeito. "Eu sou mesmo um gênio. Não só fiz ela dizer o que eu queria, como também ela não está mais furiosa comigo. Ou pelo menos não tão furiosa", pensou.  
  
- Nos vemos às 6:00?- Perguntou, esperançoso.  
  
A garota nem se virou.  
  
- Fazer o quê!- Disse dando de ombros, e saindo em seguida. Tiago sorriu mais ainda e ficou um bom tempo contemplando o nada com cara de idiota antes de finalmente se lembrar de que ainda tinha aulas, e estava atrasado. Mas Lily, apesar de não estar mais furiosa com o maroto, não ia esquecer tão cedo do que ele a obrigara a fazer. E se havia alguma coisa que Lily fazia bem além de gritar e dar escândalos, era se vingar dos outros.  
  
N/A: Reviews, PLEASE!!! No próximo cap. Eu vou por a "aula" de transfiguração, por isso VAI demorar. Eu vou fazer o possível pra fazer um capítulo bom, mas não prometo nada! 


	9. Idéias e Acertos

**N/A:** Só pra avisar: desisti dos dois comentários por capítulo. Minha betinha querida acha injusto e pensando bem eu concordo com ela. Mas bom, muito obrigada por todos eles, continuem comentando! Ah, outra coisa: já vou logo avisando que momentos Judie/Remo são momentos melação MOR. Sabe como é, pra compensar a Camille...rs!

**Capítulo 8: Idéias e Acertos**

O clima na mesa do café não ficou exatamente melhor depois da saída de Tiago e Lílian. Camille continuava a comer mal humorada, fingindo não notar os discretíssimos movimentos labiais de Sirius dizendo que queria falar com ela. Judie continuava a espiar Remo pelo canto do olho e a ficar vermelha quando ele levantava a cabeça e sorria para ela. E Pedro... Bom, Pedro continuava comendo.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Judie se levantou abruptamente e disse que ia rever alguma coisa da aula de História da Magia antes e acabar o horário do almoço. Perguntou se Camille não queria ir com ela, ao que amiga apenas riu um risinho debochado. Não demorou nem cinco minutos, Remo também se levantou dizendo que ia "dar uma volta", deixando Camille e Sirius sozinhos na mesa. Sozinhos com Pedro, na verdade, até Sirius tratar de lançar-lhe um olhar bastante significativo, que o fez desaparecer sem nem mesmo comunicar aonde ia.

Os dois continuaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Camille comia calmamente como se nem tivesse notado a saída dos outros. Mas estava apenas contando os segundos até Sirius começar com as suas investidas de novo. E não deu outra.

- Parece que agora somos apenas você e eu, Warren.- Disse com um sorriso malicioso, debruçando-se sobre a mesa para chegar mais perto dela.

Camille levantou os olhos parecendo bastante brava, como se o maroto houvesse interrompido algo realmente importante.

- Eu estou estressada.- Disse, em tom de aviso.

- Pois então! Nada melhor do que eu pra te animar um pouquinho, não?

Sirius se aproximou mais ainda e Camille afastou a cadeira da mesa.

- Eu estou avisando, Black. Eu estou num PÉSSIMO dia pra aturar você e as suas piadinhas sem graça.

- Tudo bem então, eu não vou contar piadinhas sem graça.- E, aproximando-se mais ainda do rosto da garota, sussurrou maliciosamente:- Existem outras maneiras da gente se divertir...

Camille apenas revirou os olhos, levantou-se e saiu andando sem dar reposta, com Sirius logo atrás.

- Ei, aonde você pensa que vai?

- Primeiro: eu não penso, eu VOU. Segundo: A qualquer lugar onde VOCÊ não esteja por perto.

- Ah, qual é, Warren! Você sabe que a minha companhia não é de se jogar fora...

Camille riu.

- Olhe, Black, eu realmente acho que você deveria ir embora porque é a sua saúde que eu estou tentando preservar. Já te avisei que hoje eu não estou com paciência pra brincar com você, portanto CAI FORA, disse ela, já começando a elevar o tom de voz.

- Eu vou aonde você for, querida.

- Então arque com as conseqüências.

Logo Camille se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo, uma vez que Sirius, que estivera caminhando ao seu lado, pulou na sua frente barrando-lhe o caminho, com seu sorriso mais maroto no rosto.

- Dependendo de quais forem elas...- Disse passando a mão em volta da cintura dela.- Vai ser um prazer ainda maior te acompanhar.

Camille mordeu os lábios. Ela realmente não estava em condições de encarar as provocações de Sirius. Se a conversa (e as mãos dele) continuasse naquele rumo, ia ficar bem difícil resistir às investidas do maroto.

- Eu estou indo pra biblioteca estudar... Runas Antigas.- disse secamente, dando um tapa forte na mão do garoto que o fez largar sua cintura. "Quero só ver se ele vem comigo agora", pensou, ciente de que o rapaz jamais perderia um horário livre a tarde na biblioteca estudando. Na verdade, não era exatamente um horário livre e sim aula de História da Magia, o que para ela era praticamente a mesma coisa, já que se quisesse matar aula (como era o caso) era só pedir as anotações de Judie ou Lílian mais tarde.

Sirius, no entanto sorriu mais ainda. Já havia estudado os horários de Camille (fazia parte das suas táticas de conquista aprender os horários das garotas) e sabia muito bem que ela não cursava runas antigas. Na verdade, soube por uma de suas colegas que a garota cursava apenas as matérias essenciais e que era vista estudando na biblioteca com tanta freqüência quanto os marotos. Logo, aquilo não passava de uma desculpa qualquer para se livrar dele.

Está bem então, vou com você.- disse, para a surpresa dela.

Você vai comigo? Mas você nem tem aula de Runas Antigas!

É, eu sei que não... Mas mal não pode fazer te ajudar a estudar... E além do mais, faz tempo que eu não vou a biblioteca...

Camille permaneceu alguns segundos boquiaberta, até se recuperar do choque e recomeçar a andar resmungando. "Mais essa, agora", pensou. "Ser obrigada a perder a minha tarde na biblioteca estudando! Eu mato o Black".

- Como assim faz tempo que você não vai a biblioteca?- Perguntou depois de algum tempo, vendo que Sirius estava realmente decidido a acompanhá-la.- Você alguma vez já foi à biblioteca em toda a sua vida por acaso?

Claro que já!- Respondeu ele, num tom indignado.

Ah é? Então onde fica?

Sirius parou um pouco para pensar, tentando buscar na mais profunda camada da sua memória, mas não conseguiu. Camille olhou-o com cara de "viu?".

Ei, eu disse que faz tempo que eu não vou! Eu costumava ir muito até no terceiro ano eu acho...Ou quarto, não me lembro...

Pra quê?- perguntou ela, curiosa.

Nely Dawson costumava estudar lá todo dia.- respondeu ele com um sorriso maroto.

Camille riu.

Tinha que ser.

É lógico! O que esperava que eu fosse fazer lá? Estudar? Calma que eu ainda não cheguei nesse ponto!

A garota riu mais ainda.

Bom, sinto lhe dizer, mas eu estou indo lá pra estudar.

E eu estou indo lhe oferecer a minha iajudai/ no que você precisar...

Não se preocupe, eu acho que não vou precisar.- Disse ela, notando o tom malicioso na voz do maroto.

Nunca se sabe... E, como eu disse, a minha companhia pode ser bem agradável...

Camille riu debochadamente.

Agora, falando sério, Black. Nós estamos indo à _biblioteca_. E eu vou pegar a mesa mais próxima à Madame Pince que eu puder encontrar, o que significa que você não vai poder tentar nenhuma das suas gracinhas MESMO. Por tanto pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva.

Você anda convencida demais, sabia, Warren? Nem todas as minhas ações giram em torno de algum plano maluco pra agarrar você.

A garota revirou os olhos e continuou andando, com Sirius na sua cola.

E, além do mais, eu não estava planejando tentar nenhuma das minhas "gracinhas" como você diz. Mesmo.

Ahã...E Você quer que eu acredite que você está vindo comigo só pra me ajudar? Que tudo isso não passa do seu espírito de bom samaritano?

Mas é claro! Por que não?

Camille o olhou muito profundamente por alguns instantes, extremamente séria. Sirius sustentou seu olhar. Porém, depois de alguns instantes, a garota não agüentou e voltou a gargalhar, deixando Sirius muito emburrado.

Por que não?- Perguntou ela depois que conseguiu se controlar novamente.- Bem, digamos que de bom samaritano você não tem absolutamente NADA, Black...

Sirius continuou encarado-a, confuso. "Já que eu sei o que isso...", pensou.

Mas tudo bem...- A garota, depois de algum tempo conversando com o maroto, já havia recuperado todo seu espírito conquistador, e já começava ter idéias bastante interessantes... Afinal aquela nova mania de perseguição de Sirius poderia ser muito útil para o seu plano.- Se você faz tanta questão de passar a tarde inteira na biblioteca, fique a vontade para vir junto. Não me importo. Só não vá dizer que eu não avisei...

Sirius realmente não entendeu a mudança repentina de atitude da garota, mas achou bom mesmo assim.

Depois de você.- Disse sorrindo, fazendo um gesto cortês para Camille passar a sua frente.

Não foi muito difícil para Remo encontrar Judie, sentada na poltrona mais próxima da lareira no salão comunal. Embora tivesse um livro aberto no colo, seu olhar parecia distante, vidrado, perdido em algum ponto do fogo baixo, como se estivesse muito concentrada em algum pensamento que poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos História da Magia.

O garoto sorriu ao avistá-la assim que entrou pelo buraco do retrato. Aproximou-se devagar se sentando no sofá ao seu lado. Esperou alguns minutos até se dar conta de que ela realmente não havia percebido a sua presença. Decidiu então arriscar um começo de diálogo.

Hum... Judie?- Chamou delicadamente, fazendo a garota literalmente dar um pulo na poltrona, arregalando os olhos, aterrorizada, para ele.

Remo!- Exclamou, eufórica, se abaixando para recolher o livro caído no chão.- Você me assustou!

Desculpe, não foi a minha intenção...- Disse ele, se abaixando para ajudá-la.- Pode deixar que eu pego isso.

momento melação MORoÔ

Judie levantou os olhos para ele quando seus rostos acabaram ficando muito próximos. Sua mão começou a tremer e o livro caiu de novo. O garoto o apanhou e devolveu-o a ela.

- Aqui...- Disse ele baixinho quando suas mãos se tocaram, sem tirar os olhos dela. Um silêncio extremamente desconfortável pairou sobre eles, até que Judie puxou a mão abruptamente e se levantou, voltando a sentar-se extremamente constrangida. Remo a acompanhou.

-Obrigada.- Murmurou ela, sentindo-se corar.

- Não tem de que...- Respondeu ele, o olhar ainda fixo nela, que tinha o rosto voltado para o chão.

fim do momento melação MORoÔ

- Então...- Começou Judie, na tentativa desesperada de iniciar um assunto qualquer e quebrar aquele clima insuportável.- Você... por acaso viu os outros?

Remo suspirou e desviou novamente o olhar.

- Não... Quero dizer, acho que Sirius e Camille ainda devem estar comendo...ou fazendo sabe-se lá o que...- Ele voltou a encará-la, divertido.- De qualquer jeito, acho que prefiro não saber.

Judie riu aliviada. Estava gostando bem mais do rumo que a conversa estava tomando agora.

- Eu esbarrei na Lily quando estava entrando... Ela estava com uma cara tão estranha... Tipo com um sorriso besta na cara, pensativa...

- Então estava igual a você quando eu entrei...

A garota sorriu timidamente. Realmente, julgando pelos seus pensamentos naquele momento, devia estar com uma expressão bastante idiota quando o maroto entrou.

- De qualquer jeito, eu perguntei se estava tudo bem e ela só me respondeu um "aham..." completamente avoado. Daí eu quis saber se ela tinha se acertado com o Tiago e ela respondeu a mesma coisa, o que foi BEM estranho porque a Lily não costuma reagir muito bem a termos como "se acertar" com o Tiago, ela diz que isso parece coisa de namorado...

Remo riu da expressão que a garota fez e Judie corou, se dando conta do quanto estava falando.

- Eu bem que gostaria de saber o que aquele doido fez para deixá-la assim...- Comentou ele divertido.- Ela não disse mais nada?

Judie balançou a cabeça negativamente

- Não... Depois disso eu perguntei de novo se estava tudo bem com ela e ela me respondeu, tão tonta quanto antes: 'claro, Jud... Eu só tenho que...Pensar...'. Eu, é claro, perguntei: pensar no que? E aé, completamente do NADA, ela virou pra mim toda furiosa, dizendo 'pensar no que eu vou fazer com aquele ser ignóbil pra fazer ele pagar!' E simplesmente saiu batendo o pé...Pode?

Remo, que a essas alturas já estava dando MUITA risada do modo como a garota contava a história, não demorou muito pra deduzir o que provavelmente havia acontecido.

- Bem, se a Lílian estava assim tão brava... E se eu bem conheço aqueles dois... O Tiago deve estar que é só sorrisos...

Judie riu e, no mesmo instante, a porta para o dormitório masculino se abriu, e um extremamente sorridente Tiago desceu as escadas. Ao avistá-los, fez menção de se sentar, mas mudou de idéia, dizendo apenas um "oi!" bastante animado aos dois e saindo logo em seguida assobiando feliz da vida.

Logo depois que o maroto bateu o retrato da mulher gorda ao sair, Judie e Remo se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.

- É incrível como esse ai é previsível...- Comentou ele, entre uma risada e outra.

- É mesmo!- Concordou Judie.- Mas a Lily também não é muito diferente... Por exemplo, não é difícil prever uma reação furiosa por parte dela caso a palavra "Tiago" seja pronunciada a menos de cem metros de distância...

Remo riu mais ainda.

- É, a gente sabe bem como é isso... Tiago com cara de besta olhando pro nada Tiago que acabou de ver a Lily...Sem dúvida... Mas bom, agora eu fiquei com mais vontade ainda de saber o que foi que ele fez...

- Ah, mas não deve ter sido das piores coisas... Se não a miss 'Eu odeio o Potter' não estaria tão calminha quando eu a encontrei...Deve ter sido só mais uma briguinha à toa...

- É... Pode ser...

Depois disso a fala e o riso cessaram, dando novamente lugar ao silêncio desconfortável. Remo voltou a encarar Judie com uma expressão séria no rosto, como se estivesse para tomar uma decisão muito importante, enquanto a garota, muito vermelha, voltava a encarar os próprios pés. Finalmente, depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, Remo decidiu se pronunciar.

- Hã... Judie...- De repente quem passara a olhar para baixo era ele, quando ela levantou os olhos.

- Sim?- Encorajou a garota, que ao mesmo tempo temia e ansiava para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Eu...Bem...Hã...É que...- Remo contorcia as mãos nervosamente, sem conseguir encontrar as palavras certas para expressar o que estava sentindo. De repente, levantou os olhos para encará-la, muito sério.- Você sabe por que eu vim aqui depois do almoço?

Quando ele levantara os olhos, Judie sustentara o seu olhar por alguns instantes, mas depois não resistira e voltara a encarar o chão. (É incrível como esses dois não conseguem se olhar nos olhos)

- Hã... Pra ler um livro?- Arriscou timidamente, sabendo que aquela não era a resposta.

- Não.- Ele disse muito sério, mas logo depois voltando a gaguejar e a olhar para o chão.- Eu... Eu precisava...Te dizer...Uma coisa.

Judie levantou os olhos no mesmo instante que ele.

- Então diga.- Disse, com um sorriso encorajador.

- Eu... É... Bom... É que eu... Eu acho que você... Eu acho que você deveria ir falar com o professor Binns, porque ele estava parecendo bem preocupado com a sua redação sobre a Décima Revolta dos Duendes na aula de ante ontem.

A expressão no rosto de Judie pode ser perfeitamente descrita com uma palavra: decepção. Seus olhos de repente ficaram tristes, sua boca tremia e sua voz saiu fraca quando finalmente falou.

- Ah...Obrigada, Remo... Eu...Vou falar com ele então...- Disse levantando-se e saindo logo em seguida, quase correndo.

Remo jogou-se novamente no sofá (do qual havia se levantado quando a garota saiu) batendo com a própria cabeça no encosto, o que assustou consideravelmente uma aluna do primeiro ano que entrava naquele momento e saiu logo correndo em direção ao seu dormitório.

- Burro, burro, burro! É isso que você é, Remo Lupin, burro e covarde!- Não parava de repetir para si mesmo.- Como você deixa escapar uma oportunidade dessas? A primeira vez que a garota aceita ter uma conversa normal com você em dias e você, é claro, estraga tudo!

Permaneceu alguns instantes encarando o nada, até que se levantou abruptamente e, com uma expressão decidida, saiu em disparada pelo buraco do retrato.

Não demorou muito para encontrar o que procurava, encostada em uma parede daquele mesmo andar. Remo sentiu uma mescla de culpa e ódio profundo de si mesmo ao avistá-la ali, parecendo tão avoada quanto estava quando ele havia entrado no salão comunal. A única diferença é que agora lágrimas silenciosas corriam pelo seu rosto.

- Judie?- Perguntou ele delicadamente ao se aproximar.

A garota deu um pulo ainda maior do que o de antes e, quando o viu, derrubou de propósito o livro que estava carregando, para poder abaixar-se e enxugar as lágrimas sem que ele visse.

- Ah, oi, Remo!- Exclamou, procurando se recompor.- Você de novo?

- Pois é... Desculpe por ter te assustado...De novo...

- Não tem problema.- Disse ela, finalmente levantando os olhos para encará-lo.- Você...Quer alguma coisa?

- Eu? Ah, bom... É que...Sabe, na verdade...- O garoto parecia mais nervoso e desconcertado do que nunca.- Ahn... Você já falou com o professor Binns?

- Que?- Perguntou Judie, que havia se esquecido completamente do recado que o maroto lhe dera.- Ah, não, não, estava...Estava indo procurá-lo agora mesmo!- Acrescentou, usando a desculpa para recomeçar a andar para qualquer lugar onde não tivesse que lidar com Remo Lupin encarando-a.

- Não, espere!- A garota parou e se virou. - É que...Não era bem aquilo que eu queria te dizer...

- Ah não?- Perguntou Judie surpresa, diminuindo um pouco (mas não muito) a distância entre os dois.

- Nã-não.- Remo suspirou, tentando manter a calma.- Na verdade eu queria te fazer uma pergunta...Posso?

- Claro.- Judie já estava começando a ficar curiosa.

- É que, bom... Lembra daquele dia...Que você estava chateada por causa...Por causa das suas amigas...E eu te encontrei?

Judie corou, e voltou a olhar para o chão. Sim, ela lembrava-se muito bem.

- Então, hum, é que...Se eu não me engano, antes daquele...De o Malfoy aparecer –Nesse ponto Remo fez uma cara realmente brava, enquanto Judie continuava cada vez mais determinada a olhar para qualquer coisa que não fosse o garoto.- Você...Você ia me dizer alguma coisa...Não ia?

A garota estreitou o livro ainda mais nos braços, tentando se convencer de que aquilo tudo, a situação, o diálogo, não estava acontecendo, que era tudo um grande sonho muito, muito ruim, e que ela iria acordar em breve, mas não funcionou. Como ela não respondesse a pergunta, Remo decidiu tentar mais um pouco.

- Hum, então...Então será que você não quer me dizer o que é agora?- Perguntou, sem muita convicção.

- Não tem importância.- Murmurou Judie em resposta, tentando controlar o mar de lágrimas que ameaçavam rolar de seus olhos a qualquer instante.- Pelo menos, não mais...

- Tem sim!- Argumentou Remo em resposta.- Tem sim, porque naquele dia você deixou bem claro que tinha! Vamos, Judie, o que pode ser tão ruim assim que você não pode me contar de jeito nenhum?

Ela não respondeu.

- Seja lá o que for, você obviamente quer muito me falar, mas não pode sei lá por que! Não pode ser assim tão mau!

Pela primeira vez Judie ergueu os olhos para encará-lo.

- Ah, pode. Pode sim. Pode ter certeza, Remo, é BEM mau!- Disse, voltando a desviar o olhar segundos depois. Remo suspirou.

- Está bem então. Se você realmente não quer me contar, não a nada que eu possa fazer. Só quero que você saiba que eu vou sempre estar ai pra te ouvir, caso você mude de idéia.

Ele se virou e começou andar na direção oposta. Judie o observou durante alguns instantes, apertou os olhos com força, pensando que com certeza viveria para se arrepender daquela decisão, e correu atrás dele.

- Remo, espere!

O maroto se virou, surpreso e com um grande sorriso na cara.

- Está bem, eu...- A garota engoliu em seco, certificando-se de que aquela era a coisa certa a fazer.- Eu realmente preciso te dizer...Uma coisa.

Remo sorriu mais ainda.

- Diga.

- Mas primeiro você vai ter que jurar que não vai rir da minha cara e nem fazer qualquer comentário...maldoso.- Disse ela, já pensando no pior.- Ou eu juro que vou te matar. Ou pelo menos a Camille vai.

O garoto sorriu.

- Claro que eu não vou rir, parece bem sério! E eu nunca faria comentário nenhum que pudesse te deixar triste, Judie, eu sou seu am...- Desistiu da palavra no meio da frase, lembrando-se do que os amigos haviam dito.- Você pode confiar em mim.

- Está bem então... O negócio é que...Bom, acontece que eu...Eu...- Judie apertou novamente os olhos, procurando se concentrar com todas as forças na imagem de Camille praticamente a derrubando no chão, berrando um dos seus muitos "mas você TEM que contar a ele". Por um momento, pensou em desistir, mas decidiu que não dava mais para continuar adiando aquilo, e respirou fundo.- Eugostodevocê!

- Que?- Perguntou Remo, que não entendera nada.

- Ah não, não me faça falar de novo!- Protestou a garota que já estava tremendo.

- Mas eu não entendi!

Judie suspirou, tomou coragem mais uma vez e...

- Eu gosto de você!- Disse, tudo de uma vez, virando o rosto imediatamente depois, novamente da cor dos cabelos de Lily.

Remo passou cerca de um minuto parado, assimilando a informação.

- Como assim, você gosta de mim?- Perguntou, abobalhado. Judie não podia acreditar naquilo.

- Gostando ora! Como é que a gente gosta de alguém?

- Mas...mas... Gosta assim, como amigo?- Perguntou ele em dúvida.

- Não, Remo, eu gosto GOSTO de você, MAIS do que como amigo!- Respondeu, já perdendo a paciência e voltando a tremer.

Mais uma vez o silêncio pairou entre os dois. Judie sentia como se fosse explodir de tanta vergonha. Esperava a qualquer momento uma explosão de risadas, um olhar de desprezo, qualquer coisa. Mas seja o fosse que ela esperava, a reação de Remo não correspondeu às expectativas. O maroto, depois do que pareceram duas horas encarando-a perplexo, sorriu.

- Então você gosta de mim?- Perguntou, mais bobo do que nunca. Judie encarou-o como se quisesse matá-lo.- Desculpe -Acrescentou depressa, e logo depois começou a rir.

Judie não podia acreditar naquilo. O que, por Deus, ela havia feito de tão ruim para merecer um castigo desses?

- Você prometeu!- Ela gritou, seus olhos voltando a encher-se de lágrimas.- Você prometeu que não iria rir!

- Desculpe, mas é que é engraçado!

- Não é não!

- É, tem razão, acho que a palavra seria "divertido"...É, esta é a palavra, divertido.

- Não, não é!- Ela lutava com todas as suas forças para resistir ao impulso de sair correndo.

- É sim!

- Por quê?- Perguntou, desesperada.

- Porque- Começou ele, contendo o riso mais ainda sorrindo.- Eu também gosto de você.

Silêncio.

- C-como?- Perguntou ela, certa de que havia ouvido errado.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu, eu também gosto de você- Respondeu Remo calmamente, aproximando-se.

- Não, não gosta.- Disse Judie. Aquela era, definitivamente, a última que esperava ouvir mesmo em um milhão de anos.

- Ah, gosto sim.- Afirmou ele, diante do olhar perplexo da garota.- Sabe, eu gosto de você há bastante tempo, pra falar a verdade...Acho que é desde o quinto ano...Não, quarto...É, é isso, quarto ano...Só que eu nunca SONHEI que você pudesse, bom, gostar de mim também...Sabe, eu achava que você gostava daquele cara da Corvinal, o Michael Adams, porque você estava sempre falando com ele, e eu achei que...

Volta do momento melação MOR

Remo de repente se viu interrompido por Judie, que, sem agüentar mais, havia atirado os braços em volta do seu pescoço e o beijado. O maroto ficou mais ou menos uns cinco segundos parado, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, piscando sem parar (se alguém ai vê The OC, é basicamente a cara que o Ryan faz quando a Marissa beija ele na roda gigante), até poder assimilar a situação, passar os próprios braço em volta da cintura da garota e beijá-la de volta. Quando se separaram, foi Judie quem falou primeiro.

Não quero nem pensar em quantos "Viu? Eu não te disse? Eu não te DISSE?" eu vou ter que agüentar hoje a noite.

Nem eu.- Respondeu Remo rindo e voltando a beijá-la logo em seguida.

Se Sirius em algum momento havia duvidado das palavras de Camille, ele certamente se arrependeu. Já fazia uma hora que estavam na biblioteca, sentados em uma mesa praticamente grudada à de Madame Pince, a garota com o rosto enfiado em um livro bastante complexo sobre Runas Antigas, enquanto Sirius lutava com todas as suas forças contra o impulso de continuar a bater com a cabeça na mesa (Madame Pince já o havia mandado parar umas 10 vezes e não parava de olhá-lo feio).

Hum... Quer uma ajuda?- Perguntou, pela quinta vez, enquanto Camille continuava a fazer anotações em um bloco de papel. "Como é que ela agüenta ficar tanto tempo lendo sobre algo que não entende?", pensou.

Não.- Respondeu a garota simplesmente.- E pela décima vez, Black, se eu vier a precisar da sua ajuda, o que eu duvido muito, pode deixar que eu mesma peço.- Acrescentou, voltando a escrever no pergaminho, onde uma única seqüência de palavras repetia-se muitas e muitas vezes, em letras garrafais:

EU ODEIO SIRIUS BLACK E JURO QUE VOU DAR COM ESSE LIVRO IDIOTA NA CABEÇA DELE CASO ELE NÃO SAIA DAQUI NOS PRÓXIMOS 10 MINUTOS ME DEIXANDO LIVRE PARA APROVEITAR O DIA. EU ODEIO SIRIUS BLACK...

Hum...Certo então...

Mais uma vez o silêncio tomou conta dos dois. Sirius não podia acreditar que existisse uma garota tão teimosa na face da terra. Era ÓBVIO que ela estava tão entediada ou mais do que ele. Mas ao invés de sair dali e aproveitar o "horário livre" antes da próxima aula dando um passeio no lago com a melhor companhia que se podia arranjar naquele castelo, ela preferia ficar ali se fazendo de difícil. Ótimo. Realmente ótimo.

Já Camille sentia como se sua cabeça fosse explodir. Não agüentava mais ler sobre as diferenças básicas entre palavras como ehwaz e eihwaz e mais do que nunca estava convencida de que matérias como aquela somente haviam sido inventadas pra atormentar ainda mais a vida de alunos desavisados que a primeira vista pudessem achá-las interessantes, uma vez que não possuíam nenhuma utilidade real. Também estava começando a se impressionar com a capacidade de Sirius de suportar o tédio. Era óbvio que o garoto desejava estar em qualquer lugar menos ali no momento, mas por que então não ia embora? Camille já não havia deixado bem claro que não estava disposta a brincadeiras? O que ele estaria esperando conseguir com aquilo?

Bom, é isso aí, cansei.- A visão de Sirius batendo com força na mesa e sendo repreendido por um "Shhhh" nada delicado da bibliotecária fizeram a garota despertar dos seus devaneios.

Ótimo! Quer dizer então que você finalmente vai embora?- Perguntou, com um sorriso esperançoso.

É isso aí. Vai, levanta.- Disse ele, levantando-se ruidosamente da cadeira e estendendo a mão para a garota.

Black, pelo amor de Deus, controle esse seu ego gigantesco e essa sua vontade desesperada de aparecer e faça menos barulho, antes que aquela bruxa velha nos expulse da biblioteca!- Gritou ela num sussurro, notando o novo olhar feio dirigido ao maroto.- E o que, pelos deuses, te faz pensar que EU vou a qualquer lugar com VOCÊ?

Sirius suspirou, mas não voltou a se sentar.

Tá bom, desculpa, mas agora anda logo antes que acabe a aula de História da Magia.

Mas será possível que você não ouviu NADA do que eu disse?- Perguntou a garota perplexa. Como alguém conseguia ser TÂO prepotente e, ao mesmo tempo, tão irresistível?

É, é, ouvi.- Respondeu ele sem paciência -Anda logo, Warren, estamos ficando sem tempo.

Por que você não vai sozinho?- Camille já havia voltado o olhar para o livro que estava aberto na mesma página há horas.

Porque sozinho não tem graça. Além do mais -Ele acrescentou, com aquele sorriso que somente os marotos sabiam dar.- Eu gosto da sua companhia.

Não me venha com essa, Black, que eu tenho certeza que você pode encontrar o tipo de companhia que está procurando em qualquer lugar do castelo.- Disse ela, sorrindo mal-humorada **(como se sorri mal humorada?)**, mas ainda encarando o livro.

Ah é? Onde, por exemplo?

Ali.- Respondeu Camille simplesmente, apontando para um canto da biblioteca onde um grupo de meninas risonhas não parava de lançar olhares desejosos pra cima do maroto e dar risinhos agudos que irritavam profundamente a garota.- Por que não convida alguém do seu fã-clube? Tenho certeza de que qualquer uma delas teria o maior prazer em te acompanhar...

Pode até ser.- Comentou ele, inclinando-se sobre a mesa e aproximando bastante o rosto do dela.- Mas eu quero você.

Camille levantou os olhos do livro e encarou-o por alguns segundos antes de finalmente responder.

Bom, é uma pena, porque, como eu já devo ter lhe dito umas vinte vezes, eu estou estudando.- Disse, voltando o olhar determinado para o parágrafo que estava tentando ler sem muito sucesso, uma vez que a maioria das palavras ali descritas era completamente estranha para ela.

É, é, estudando, sei, anda logo, Warren, já são quase quatro horas!- Disse sem paciência, sacudindo ruidosamente a cadeira da garota e recebendo um extremamente irritado "hem hem" de Madame Pince.

Como Camille não se movesse, Sirius começou a ficar realmente irritado.

Tá bem então, vou sem você!- Disse, dirigindo-se para a porta. Camille não se moveu.

Está ouvindo, Warren? Eu estou saindo... E acho que vou chamar a Sara para ir comigo...- Disse, já no batente, referindo-se a uma das meninas risonhas no canto, cujos olhos brilharam com a perspectiva de dar uma volta pelo castelo com Sirius Black.

Mais uma vez Camille meramente piscou e respondeu um "uhum..." desinteressado. Mal Sirius havia deixado o recinto, a garota abriu um sorriso bastante malicioso. "Um... Dois... Três... Quatro...". Passos foram ouvidos no corredor. "Cinco". Um maroto completamente frustrado e barulhento irrompeu biblioteca adentro, fazendo aumentar ainda mais o sorriso da grifinória que tratou logo de disfarçar o seu contentamento.

- Mas não é possível!- Exclamou, voltando a postar-se na frente da garota.

- Mas não é possível digo eu!- Advertiu pela milésima vez uma bastante furiosa Madame Pince.- Senhor Black, pelo amor de Deus, faça S-I-L-Ê-N-C-I-O!

Camille que estava tentando ao máximo se controlar, não pode evitar uma risadinha zombeteira, ao que o maroto simplesmente fuzilou-a com o olhar e voltou a sentar-se de frente para ela.

- Tenha dó, Warren, por que RAIOS- desculpe Madame Pince- você não quer dar uma volta comigo?- Sussurrou desesperado.

- Black, que você é um retardado completo eu já sabia, mas surdez é realmente algo novo pra mim. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que eu estou ESTUDANDO!

- Vocês dois, mais um pio e eu os ponho daqui para fora!

- Desculpe, Madame Pince.- Responderam os dois em uníssono. Camille estreitou os olhos para Sirius, como que dizendo que aquilo era culpa dele, ao que o maroto simplesmente sorriu em resposta.

- É melhor baixar o tom, Warren...- Advertiu, zombeteiro, mas Camille não estava mais prestando atenção.

"Se a vogal 'e' está posicionada entre as consoantes 'w' e 'z', o som deve ser pronunciado... Ah, tenha dó! Quem, algum dia, sonharia em precisar de uma coisa dessas pra fazer...qualquer coisa? Ah, eu juro que ainda mato o Black por fazer eu perder meu tempo enfurnada nessa biblioteca estúpida!".

- Mas sabe, é óbvio que você está tão de saco cheio desse lugar quanto eu, então porque é que nós não vamos dar uma voltinha e...

- Estudo é um mal necessário, Black.- Cortou ela secamente.

- Ah, não é não... Vamos, Warren, Você sabe muito bem que preferia mil vezes estar dando uma volta por aí comigo do que aqui dentro com a cabeça enfiada nesse livro que você não está nem lendo.

- Não, não preferia não.- Retrucou ela, rindo debochadamente.- E o que te faz pensar que eu não estou lendo o livro? Que é que você acha que eu fiquei fazendo durante a última...Uma hora e meia?

- Me admirando, é óbvio.- Respondeu ele, sorrindo como sempre. Camille revirou os olhos e voltou a se "concentrar" no livro.

- Eu já disse que não estou com paciência pras suas brincadeirinhas hoje, Black, então nem comece.

Sirius riu.

- Ta bom então, se você está realmente estudando, me deixa ver as suas anotações.- Disse ele, já estendendo a mão para o pedaço de pergaminho.

- As minhas anotações não são da sua conta, Black.- Retrucou ela rapidamente, enquanto puxava o pergaminho para fora do alcance do garoto.- E além do mais, você não iria entender nada do que está escrito aqui.

"Aposto como ia", pensou Sirius, rindo, recostando-se na cadeira e apoiando os calcanhares na mesa. Teve que retirá-los logo depois, no entanto, ao receber mais um olhar reprovador da bibliotecária.

Depois de passarem mais uns dez minutos em silêncio, Camille já pensando em cinqüenta diferentes formas de assassinar o inventor das bibliotecas sem ser descoberta, Sirius resolveu se manifestar novamente.

Sabe o que eu estava pensando, Warren...

Não e não quero saber.- Cortou ela rapidamente, sabendo que não adiantaria de nada.

...daqui a duas semanas é Dia das Bruxas...

E daí?- Perguntou ela, desconfiada, finalmente levantando os olhos para encará-lo.

Daí que tem visita a Hogsmead...

A garota voltou a olhar para o livro. É claro que só podia ser algo daquele tipo...

E eu estava pensando se você não queria acompanhar esse humilde ser em um pequeno tour pela cidade...

Embora admitisse que as investidas de Sirius estavam ficando cada vez mais engraçadas e, por que não, humildes, Camille já estava abrindo a boca para responder um claro e sonoro "não", quando teve uma idéia. Uma idéia magnífica, que simplesmente iluminou seu cérebro naquele momento, como diria mais tarde às amigas.

Está bem.- Respondeu simplesmente, e voltou a "ler" o livro.

Pela sua reação, ficou bem claro que Sirius também estava preparado para ouvir qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. Seu queixo caiu ao ouvir a resposta da menina, e permaneceu uns bons dez segundos sem decidir o que fazer.

Como?- Perguntou finalmente, depois do que pareceu ser uma década.

Eu disse que tudo bem.- Camille se esforçava ao máximo para não demonstrar na voz a ansiedade que estava sentindo.

E Sirius, por mais que desejasse crer que aquela mudança repentina no comportamento da garota fosse mérito dos seus irresistíveis encantos naturais, não podia deixar de pensar que havia alguma coisa errada.

Tudo bem?

Sim.

- Você VAI a Hogsmead comigo?

- Sim

- Num encontro?

-Aham.

- Só nós dois?

- Por que, você estava pensando em chamar mais alguém?

- Hum...- Sirius fechou a cara e voltou a recostar-se na cadeira.- Muito bem Warren, qual é o truque?

Truque?- Perguntou ela, com uma voz falsamente inocente.

- É. Que idéia mirabolante você está tendo dessa vez?

- O quê? Idéia nenhuma oras!

- Uhum...Sei... Então você realmente iqueri/ ir à Hogsmead comigo?- Perguntou ele, incrédulo, inclinando-se sobre a mesa e encarando-a.

- Mas é claro que sim...Com algumas condições, é claro...- Acrescentou ela inocentemente .

- Ah, eu sabia! Eu sabia que tinha que ter alguma coisa por trás dessa boa vontade toda!

- Mas é claro, Black! Você não achou realmente que eu fosse ceder assim tão fácil, achou?- Perguntou a garota com um risinho malicioso.- Mas não se preocupe, são só três.

- Não, é claro que não.- Respondeu ele, rindo também e voltando a se inclinar na cadeira.- Pode falar.

Camille fechou cuidadosamente o livro e voltou-se para o garoto, encarando-o bastante séria.

-Primeiro... Você sair comigo e SOMENTE comigo. Você não pode marcar encontro com nenhuma outra garota no mesmo dia.

- Mas eu jamais faria isso!- Protestou ele, com um ar tão falsamente inocente quanto o dela, mas Camille fez sinal para que ele ficasse quieto e esperasse ela terminar de falar.

- Segundo...Você não pode ficar com ninguém até lá. Sabe como é, eu não sou de dividir homem com ninguém.- Explicou, sorrindo.

Dessa vez Sirius realmente fechou a cara. Ficou cerca de um minuto resmungando consigo mesmo, avaliando os prós e os contras, até dizer alguma coisa.

- Está bem...Eu acho... Mas só se você suprir essa minha necessidade básica de ser humano até lá...-Acrescentou com seu sorriso mais malicioso.

- Muito engraçadinho.- Debochou ela estreitando os olhos para ele.- E terceiro, mas definitivamente não menos importante...

N/A: Bom, é isso ai...Só posso dizer uma coisa: ALELUIA! Mas uma vez eu só posso implorar desculpas pelo atraso, bem, indesculpável...Na verdade eu acabei o cap no fim de janeiro, mas dês uns pequenos desencontros com a minha beta ai...Eu sei que é porque eu também fico morrendo de raiva quando as pessoas demoram pra atualizar suas fics...Eu juro que tento postar mais rápido da próxima vez, mas é que eu realmente não estava conseguindo escrever e não gosto de postar qualquer coisa. Só espero que nesse meio tempo vocês não tenham perdido o interesse pela fic... No próximo cap eu juro que vem, sem falta, a aula de transfiguração! Mais uma vez me desculpem! Beijinhos...

Belle

p.s Originalmente eu ia colocar a terceira condição nesse cap mesmo, mas eu dexei de fora só pra irritar a Cami e deixar ela mais curiosa!Rs...D

p.s2 Bom, demoro mas pelo menos o capítulo foi grande!


End file.
